Blogging
by Forever the Uke
Summary: [[ATEMPTING TO REWRITE IN MY FREE TIME.]] [[ONLY TO POST UP WHEN COMPLETED.]] What's a Geek like Allen meant to do when he finds out that his idol could be in his class? With some stalking, verbal diarrhoea and heartfelt chats with his cat, Allen might just realise that, maybe, his idol isn't really that far out of reach.
1. Phones

**Wow. Hello world of updateing fanfiction... It's been too long my friends, or random strangers that stumble across this.. But Hey!**

**I'm not really sure what gonna happen to my other story, it isn't really going places but if I ever write another chapter I'll be sure to put it up, but wither way I'm so sorry if you've been waiting! Super dooper sorry guys!**

**Anyway, this is a lil' somthing I fixed up in a free period I had in college. It's just an idea, I feel I could take it somewhere, the idea's are buzzing around in my head and this time I've actually written them down so I don't forget them! But if you could review or send me a message telling me what you think I'd be really greatful! But yeah, thank you my lovely fanficers! Please enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>[16 June - 02:35]<em>

_[I know it's an absurd time to be online but alas I cannot sleep. As I shred the chunk of thoughts that present themselves to me, up pop several more. The latest takes the form of the unfathomable, mundane technology we find ourselves so absorbed into. I like many others, proudly state that I'm a non-dependant techno-lover, but alas, I am wrong._

_After losing my phone twice in three days it has become ever more apparent just how dependant I am on the damn thing. I honestly cannot leave the house without it; it is an item of such importance, so extreme, I literally sit here waiting for it to appear before me. _

_I have places to be, people to scowl at, and without a phone, the information on it, I am utterly helpless. Dilemma. My theory on this remains the same; dark forces. Some bastard little elf has come along and snatched it or cast some leg growing enchantment upon it. A regular occurrence. If ever I leave something on the side, some irksome little creature comes along and either eats it or hides it and I wouldn't call my flatmate one-hundred per cent innocent either._

_Yet things have gotten worse as off late; these bastards have spells of sorts that render phones silent. This angers me greatly. They also seem to have mastered that art of disabling mobile communications; calls don't bleep, buzz or alert me off the phones presence in any way. Fuck._

_My plan's usually to wait it out. After a few hours the little buggers usually give up and return me my phone, but no. Not this time. The elves seem to have a new leader, some big bad Elf who finds it funny to watch me writhe in desperation, squirm with a technological need. Little Bastard._

_I shant give into your dark magic! I must simply wait for it to return to me. It will find me, in due time. The task of looking for it is completely unnecessary, when it's not there. I must just sit, and wait. Allow the white magic to prevail, find me my beloved phone then just fucking leave. Taking it's bitching dark friend with it. Good always beats evil bitch. _

_Now find me my damn phone.]_

The Blog had been signed with the usual signature.

[_The written rants of yours truly, The Exorcist.]_

Allen had always thought it was an odd way to end a usually light hearted, witty blog entry. He had once even gone so far as to Google what an Exorcist actually was. Just to double check he had been thinking of the right thing, he had been.

[A_ religious being that uses their religious beliefs to purge demons or any other 'evil' entity that has overtaken/consumed a person's body.] _

Or something along those lines, either way, Allen had found it ridiculous to even consider things like demons or entities to ever be true, and even if they did, why would they want to possess a human of all things? Humans where horrible creatures, full of such unwanted need and lust, selfish contradictory world roaming humanoids that'll quite easily point the finger at someone else but as soon as there on the receiving end, all hell breaks loose. Surely they'd want to be something cooler. Something with grace, manners that actual clean themselves on a regular basis. Like a cat.

That's why he loved '_The exorcist', with_ his non-bullshit policy. A place where finally the truth could be heard, in the form of a charming witty voice, and people actually shared his views; not that the people at college didn't, he had great debates in class, but there was just _something_ about this writer that-that just called out to him, with the same need of understanding that he himself displayed on a regular basis.

But getting back to the point, Allen couldn't help but wonder what kind of person this '_exorcist'_ was, he found it baffling. He once again had the urge to get into contact with him, he could. He could do it through the websites _[please leave a message] _option, course he had never tried it before, and there was the constant "Stranger danger" his college has been telling him about for as long as he could remember. Not that he was worried, looking at his small frame and shy demeanour; you'd think anyone could take him, but alas, you'd be wrong. He had one hell of a left hook. It had freaked him out at first, the way his left arm had a considerable larger amount of strength then his right, as a child he'd have trouble holding pencils due to the fact that Allen's left handed, god's a bitch, he would exert too much force in his grip and they'd snap in two. But, with much hard-core-late night pencil holding classes from his father, he had somehow managed to adapt.

So here he was, sat at his desk in his father's old office, contemplating the odds of a crazy stalker finding his IP address and being slaughtered in his sleep. The odds were slim in this neighbourhood. He leant down and pulled a notepad from one of the desks drawers along with a biro, there was no way Allen was going to initiate contacts without drafting the message first. What does one say to an ambiguous writer that Allen has never met before? He hadn't a clue.

~Maybe some witty remark on how the odds of an Elf stealing a mobile would be slim. It'd more likely be a Brownie… then I could go into how a Brownie is a type of Hob; the reasoning of it being a Brownie would be that we're in England. _Obviously. _Though I'm sure he knows that already…' Allen bought his hands up to his temples and began massaging them. This was going to be hard; if he wanted to make a good first impression then he was going to have to make sure that the comment was witty, intellectual and something that _he_ didn't already know… No-one likes reading the same thing twice. Shit.

He found his attention being drawn to the purring that was coming from his general ankle area; a smile gracing his face at the familiar sound of his Himalayan Tim, originally he'd belonged to his 'guardian', then he was given to Allen's father and once he'd passed away, Allen. Tim made sure to look after Allen. When he got too lonely, when he would skip his meals and even when he falls asleep in the bath; Tim makes sure to jump on the shelf, knocking the bottles over, therefore waking him up. Tim was a clever cat. Allen winced as Tim swatted his leg; he rolled his chair back so he could address Tim properly.

"What'd you want Lil'man?" He cooed, greeted by the grumpy face of said 'Lil'man' Allen quickly realised what the time was. Tim was hungry.

"You hungry?" He smiled at the sudden skip in Tim's stumble towards the kitchen. "Is my Lil'man hungry? Well, we know how to sort this out don't we" He chuckled as Tim looked back, double checking that Allen was in fact getting up to feed him. "I'm coming, I'm coming" Upon entering the kitchen he spotted the blonde fluff ball attempting to claw the cupboard open, bending down, he nudged Tim's head out the way so he could get to the whiskers pouches that were at the back of the cupboard, not the crappy stores own cat food. Tim got the good stuff.

"What am I gonna do buddy?" Tim's face was wedged in the food bowl so he knew he wouldn't get an answer, he carried on anyway. "Do I go to bed? Or do I attempt to write a fan letter to a blogger I've never met before?" He ran his hand over Tim's back and smiled as he raised his body into the touch. "I'm thinking… I should do some cyber stalking and try find out who he is… what d'you think?" He waiting for Tim to raise his head, when he did, much to his surprise, he was met by a scowl. Could cats even scowl? If they could, Tim was giving him a good one. Strangely enough, Allen found himself trying to explain his reasoning to the Old cat, "It's just… I found the link on my college homepage… I could know this person! Imagine that. I would finally have someone to talk too about my geek spazzes…" Tim's eyes, if possible, got narrower. "-and I would stop talking to you about it all… 'cause I'd have them…" Allen raised his eyes to look hopefully into Tim's blue ones; satisfied by Allen's reasoning Tim seemed to stroll into the lounge, where he curled up atop the TV set-top box under the telly and promptly fell asleep.

Sighing to himself lightly Allen went into the fridge to start making a quick dinner. Taking his dinner out of the microwave he returned to his desk. Greeting him was his forgotten blank notebook; sighing again he started his meal, telling himself not to fall asleep while writing the draft last thing he wanted to do was dribble over it.

That wouldn't be the best first impression now would it?


	2. Facebook

**Okay, i'm sorry for the late update... well in all honesty I don't-I mean I-i'm not an annual publisher... once again, i'm so sorry...**

**Hope you enjoy it anyway, feel free to review, insult me or give me blog ideas, I really do not mind! \(^.^)/**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>[24 June 12:47]<em>

_[Facebook. It is the reason as to why my generation cannot communicate properly. I say this as if I am not guilty. I am. I won't deny it, there's no point. However, what I can do, unlike all my other classmates, is use a little thing called 'common sense'. Although I don't deny the fact that I am a religious 'Facebook-ie'- what I cannot stand are the stupid nonstop statuses that no-one cares for, seriously. 'Spag bowl for tea tonight yuuuum.' Who cares? At what point do I turn around and tell myself 'Wow. That status on Facebook really has helped me choose spaghetti over Curry for tea tonight.' This will NEVER happen._

_Another example, Last week I scrolled down my screen to find an image of some mediocre café, a plate with a scone placed on top, connotation being 'Mmm scones Om nom nom...' Why? I just cannot comprehend the pointlessness of this. At what point do you become so addicted to a social site that you take pictures of something you're about to consume? And what on earth does 'Om nom nom' mean? Who invented this stupid abbreviation? Does it mean Yum? I cannot wait to eat? This looks good? Someone please fill me in. _

_What's happening to our community, do people actually find these things to be of interest? I have so many questions and I'm getting so little answers. What little hermit decided to create this site? When making it, did they have the plan that it would become a virtual menu for food that other people are eating? I highly doubt it._

_Another pet hate, Abbreviations! What- who- why did these little things come about? At what point did someone become so lazy they cannot type six letters? H-a-h-a-h-a. At what point did it become 'LOL'? By just typing 'hahaha' you can almost hear the laughter, whereas typing L-O-L… what do you hear when you type it? Message me. Because I honestly do not know, and it's starting to invade our speech! Oh dear lord. How on earth did that happen? Walking around college, it's all I can hear:_

'_Did you hear about what Kevin from science said to me last night over chat?' (Facebook has chat now)_

'_Oh yeah! LOL that was so funny!'_

_Someone. Anyone. HELP. At what point did humans become so lazy they couldn't laugh? Laughing is healthy, and it doesn't even take that much work! It is fact. Humor is infectious. Hearing the sound of roaring laughter is far more contagious then any LOL. In fact, when laughter is shared, it binds people together; increases happiness and private jokes are born. However, after much observation, LOL is a discourse marker. It destroys conversations, once the letters (I cannot call it a word any longer) L-O-L have been uttered, the conversation is as good as over. You'll sit there; basking in the aftermath of 'L-O-L-ing' as it's called, wondering to yourself 'Did I actually say LOL out loud?'_

_It invades our brains.]_

"Tim… this kid is amazing." The blond cat looked up at Allen with a haunting feeling that this wouldn't be the last time his little slave mentions the not-so famous blogger. Settling on the desks surface he let his eyes close half way and his ears settle down to the back of his head. He tucked his tail under his paws then tilted his head in the direction of the whitette, giving him his half-hearted attention. Allen got up out of his chair only to sit back down again, this time settling his legs beneath himself so he sat on them cross legged. He leant forward and pointed a glove finger at the screen.

"He said he didn't know what 'om nom nom' meant… I don't know what 'om nom nom' means either!" He quickly tucked a stray hair behind his ears "And-and-and here! Look at this!" Allen shifted he laptop forwards so it was right in Tim's disgruntled face, pointing at the screen repeatedly for emphasis "He doesn't like abbreviations… don't like them ether! Tim! Do you know what this means?" He pulled his face away from the screen just enough to be able to look at the cat.

To Allen's disappointment Tim, in an impressive span of twenty seconds, had jumped down from the table and wondered of too who knows where; sighing, Allen leant back in his chair and once again stared at his screen. "I'm starting to think I have an unhealthy addiction to this blog" He mumbled to no one in particular. He leant down and pulled open the desk's draw and retrieved his blank notepad. One night, while screaming in an incredibly manly fashion, Allen had decided to do this stalking thing orderly and efficiently. He figured, why walk around asking people about the blog when he could le this blogger do all the work himself. Using the blog update, Allen had written down a fact it gave him about the blogger's looks/personality, then he would look at the year group and slowly thin out the list of potential bloggers. He figured this would be the most efficient and least public way of doing things, of course he has yet to find the blogger but he's getting there, slowly but surely.

He looked at his ever growing list and neatly let his ballpoint meet the paper to write the next important bullet point.

_BLOGGER IS A GRAMMER NANZI. DISLIKES ABREVIATIONS. MOST LIKELY AN ENGLISH STUDENT._

Allen smiled at the paper, never before had he felt so excited at a list, he used the biro to scratch at his forehead as he reread the blog, double checking for any important missed out pieces of information. He had long ago given up the idea of contacting the blogger himself, risk embarrassment, no way. He gasped at the realisation of missing out such an obvious fact,

_HAS A FACEBOOK ACCOUNT. HOWEVER DISLIKES FACEBOOK._

He shook his head at how creepy he felt. He now understood why people often said that having an obsession was unhealthy, he was stalking someone who he had never meet, trying to find out who they are, considering adding them on Facebook or even deleting his own account… obsession is a scary thing.


	3. Beavnuts

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed or is actually reading this story. You'll be glad to know I've panned the entire story out so I have no excuses. I will finish it. So here's my newest chapter, it's the longest chapter I have ever written so good luck reading it. ****Hope you manage to make it to the bottom of the page, goodluck guys! If you could Review at the end, share your thoughts on the chapter I'll love you forever! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Okay class; anyone tell me what Digression means?" The older man was met by silence as the class suddenly found their desks to be of great interest. His eyebrows knitted together and he pushed his glasses further up his nose, looking from student to student, "What a surprise, no one brave enough to share?" He pushed himself away from the desk he had been leaning against and made his way around the room. It had been arranged so that they were all sat around it; his desk at the front and just like he'd guessed, no one was willing to share their answers. "Well, that is funny..." He mused to himself aloud, "I was sure I read some decent answers. Like…" He paused for dramatic effect, looking from face to face he smiled, each face was struck with a look of pure terror. He took his time as he walked to the right side of the room and turned round to face the left, "Mr Kanda Yuu's! Congratulations, now would you please share it with the rest of us" He watched as the kid slowly raised his head, eyes widening slightly in, what he would guess as realisation, that he hadn't been listening and the whole class was staring at him. He looked in the direction of the teacher and raised a single eyebrow. "Yes, I'm talking to you Kanda. Digression is…?"<p>

Kanda shifted so he was sitting up straight and clicked his tongue in annoyance, he'd been drawing the best Beavnut yet. He looked down at the answer on his page, "Digression, it's when a character changes from one point to another. A bit like-"

"Going off on a tangent." The voice next to him finished. Seeming satisfied with the joint answer Mr Miller, their English teacher, returned to the front only to lean against his desk and carry on with his explanation. Kanda turned slightly to give the red head a glare,

"Tch. If you knew why the hell didn't you put your hand up?" He hissed, the red head just smiled and looked back at the front,

"You didn't either…" he stated. Kanda felt the irresistible urge to pound his 'friends' head in but he grit his teeth. "You were too busy NOT listening and drawing-"He felt the redhead lean sideways and instantly invade his personal space, "What on earth is that?" he whispered quickly. Kanda looked down at the doodle he'd been halfway through drawing before he'd been pointlessly distracted and bought the biro back to the paper to try and finish it while he spoke.

"It's a long story but I'll tell you because I pity your lack of imagination." It had nothing to do with Lavi saving him from speaking aloud in front of the class… He circled the first scribble that was in the margin of his notebook page, "This was meant to be an hourglass, due to the fact that I'm wasting an hour and a half of my life in this lesson, but then I looked up at the board and it went curved. So I made it into a peanut. DON'T ask me why, I just did" He added quickly as he saw Lavi's mouth open, "I went to draw another but it went a wrong… so I made it into a beaver…" He added lamely. He did have a reason as to why he chose a beaver, kind of, he was going for a rabbit at first but it reminded him of the idiot next to him so he changed it. The result was a bucktoothed beaver that looked oddly like his math teacher, Mrs-

"Hey, it looks a bit like Mrs Connor…" He looked at Lavi through the corner of his eye and smirked,

"I try my best" he added, quickly moving on to explain the doodle in the middle that Lavi was adding an Elvis quiff to. "That, my idiotic friend, is a Beavnut" His resisted the urge to smirk as Lavi spat out his breath and laughed, "It's their child, jeez, but now, I have to add a quiff to his dad. Thanks for that Lavi. Like I didn't have enough to do" He chided jokingly. He watched as the paper underneath his biro was whipped away and he turned around to come face to face to a very pissed off looking Lenalee.

"How old are you two? Seriously. I want an education so would you please just shut up and take some notes." Lavi opened his mouth to defend himself but was quickly shut up by the scowl she gave him. "Save it."

Much to the girl's astonishment, the two had looked at each other then settled down, faced the front and actually started writing notes. She wasn't that scary, was she? She looked up at the clock that hung above Mr Miller's desk and smiled as it read _[11:14]_, they had fifteen minutes left. She slouched in her seat a bit more and attempted to listen to the lecture like she'd told the boys to do but the thought of lunch was quickly draining her willpower. Much like Kanda had been doing before, she started to doodle, flowers, cats and all the other things girls like her found loveable. She raised her head at the sound of stifled laughter and chuckles that came from the other side of the room; the right side. Ugh. The righties.

"…Need more… No, bigger… oh god… disgusting…" She leant forwards and faked writing the same sentence again, attempting to hear what they were talking about. She elbowed Kanda and laughed as he cursed, mumbling under his breath he leant back so the idiot could see her too. They both watched as she motioned for them to look at the right side off the room, Lavi grimaced and Kanda's jaw tensed. It was a well-known fact that their class was divided. The Lefties, people who sat on the left side, and the Righties, people who sat on the right side.

"What the fuck is Mikk and his cronies doing now?" Kanda spat out as he finished his latest Beavnut child. He saw no point in trying to see, like he could anyway.

"I dunno Yuu, but he looks like he's scribbling something down in a hurry…" Lavi sat up straighter trying to see the paper from the other side of the room, an impossible task but he had better chance than the other two.

Lenalee looked at the rest of the Righties and saw most of them looking at the paper too, all except the smaller boy in the corner, the only one in the class who seemed to be writing notes. "Whatever it is, it can't be good"

"And what is it that can't be good, if you don't mind sharing, Miss Lee?" The class seemed to raise their heads simultaneously and watch as Mr Miller raised an eyebrow at the student. Lenalee looked up at the older man who had suddenly appeared in front of her and willed her brain to come up with a decent excuse. She looked at the desk, ashamed with herself when her eyes landed upon the sheet of paper she had taken from Kanda mere minutes ago, a smile graced her lips as she looked at the face of her English teacher.

"This Sir" She pushed the paper forward, "I mean, really, Kanda should be doing work, not doodling. I must say, I myself-"

"Have a page full of doodles" Kanda finished. Lenalee could almost feel the murderous intent pouring out of him as she smiled sheepishly at the man. However he wasn't there, he seemed to have moved in the direction of the murmurs.

"Mr Mikk. What is it that you find so funny? Share with the class, why don't you, everyone else has."

The trio watched as Mikk raised his eyes to the teacher, almost as if he'd been waiting for it all along. He gave a breathless laugh as he turned the piece of paper round, showing the class the hideous doodle, "Allen! Mr Miller doesn't have-" he looked at the annotations covering the picture reading one aloud, "Giant man breasts or bushy caterpillar eyebrows or even-"

"I-I didn't!" The pale boy from the corner shot up out of his seat, "I would never-I-It wasn't" He flailed his arms about, almost as if it would help him get his message across. "I swear Sir, I've never seen it before in my life and I draw better than that- beside the point though- I wouldn't dream of ever-" Lenalee looked at him horrified, his face was flushed and unshed tears were filling his eyes. She felt her maternal instincts wash over her as she herself stood from her chair,

"Mr Miller! It's true, he didn't do it!" She kicked Kanda in the shin. Hard. His leg shot up on impulse and smacked the underside of the table, shooting their work onto the floor. He gasped in a manly manner, but stood up anyway.

"He didn't" He rasped out, sounding in pain, "It was Mikk." He hissed. "The midget didn't do anything"

"Sir, it really wasn't me!" Allen's eyes widened as he registered the insult, "OI! I'm not a midget!"

"Here Here!" Lavi added as he stood up. "I say Mr Mikk and his buddies giggling over a piece of paper, Sir!" He saluted and Kanda wacked him on the back of his head.

It was around twenty minutes later that the class was allowed to leave. Their teacher had kept Allen, the trio and Mikk and his cronies behind in order to find out who the perpetrator actually was. Tyki and his cronies had left the classroom first, each with a detention slip in their possession. Grumbling about how it had been a joke. Mr Miller followed.

Back in the class room Allen was packing his notes away when Lenalee had ran over, a huge smile on her face, "You should come join the Lefties from now on!" Allen could feel the heat rise to his face, "I mean, we wouldn't mess with you, you can be sure of that. Oh but you'll have to sit next to me." Allen opened his mouth to protest but he was pulled in the direction of the door before he could get a word out. He looked at the hand that grasped his wrist and followed it up to the face of a grinning Lavi,

"Yeah, you can chill with us!" He grinned wider, "Princess here is Lenalee-"Said princess waved at a disorientated Allen, "The broody one is Yuu" Allen watched, horrified, as Yuu swatted Lavi's head with great force, watching Lavi's head shoot forwards,

"Kanda. Call me Yuu and I'll skin your little white ass, alright" Allen paled greatly but nodded all the same,

"Ignore him, he's a pussy cat really" Lenalee winked at Kanda, only for him to cross his arms over his chest defensively, rolling his eyes.

Lavi coughed in a theatrical manner "And you can call me Manbeast - Collector of incredibly attractive females." He placed one hand on his hip, running the other through his red locks, "What can I say, they swarm to me."

"Oh? Do we now?" Lenalee said, voice oozing sarcasm. Kanda laughed and placed a hand on Allen's head, directing him out of the classroom, listening to Lavi defend his manbeast status.

All Allen could do was let himself be directed away from the classroom, wondering what the hell just happened.


	4. Being British

**Once again I managed to write another chapter during college, I am so proud of myself \O/**

** hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and in the mighty words of Saw, "I want to play a game." I would like to see who you all think the Blogger is because I never actually said this blogger was going to be Kanda, you just all assumed it was, which I found rather interesting. **

**So please read and review-Tell me who you think this Blogger is, I wanna see how many people guess right \(o.o)/**

* * *

><p><em>[2 July – 10:44]<em>

_[I know I've already briefly touched upon the recurring issue of manners but I shall continue to do so until I see an improvement. Anything would be fine. I don't see how people can't do it; saying please and thank you, however cliché it may be, it seriously doesn't take much effort to string them to a sentence. It's one word, two tops. _

_I don't even know how people can't use them. If I don't at least mumble the holy words, my conscience starts eating away at my resolve to be rude, until I finally give in and say it. Of course by that point the conversation has shifted so I look even worse. You can't deny that you notice when someone doesn't use their manners. The revelation that they haven't said it hits you and you start to wonder if they were raised by dogs…_

_It's like a well-known social law that people should use their manners; like a standard for human behaviour but the punishment isn't as severe as I'd like it to be, the punishment being the social disapproval of all you peers. Although it doesn't sound a big deal, the label of being the kid with no manners really does stick - like throwing shit at a wall stick._

_I mean, England has this big fancy label of being the land of Ladies and Gentlemen, but the reality of it Is we have trouble flushing the toilet when we're done having a shit so big we feel the need to tell everyone about it. Why? Why the fuck do people do it? I don't wanna know; I doubt anyone else in the room does either, yet you go an' do it anyway. Why? Nowhere else does it, yet we do? I am proud not to be British. Proud_

_The land I nationalise from, manners are the very core of our language. The cliché of us being ever so polite hold true; In fact, sometimes we're so helpful; it's a pain in the arse. You walk down the streets ask a stranger where the nearest KFC is and they will go out of their way to provide you with the information. If we don't know immediately, we'll whack out our smartphones, Google earth it, call our friends and ask for advice. If we can't help you, we'll run away in shame, the echoes of our tear felt apologise floating the air behind us. You'll actually feel guilty for asking and inflicting such a large scale amount of shame upon us._

_But here? In good Ole England, Land of the Lords and Ladies. You get the finger thrown in your face and the echoes of their cronies 'OOOOooooohhhhhh!s' thrown at your face. I think the Queen should go and walk the roads of my college, bit of a reality check. My generation of … whatever you call them are not polite in the slightest. This is something so serious; I can't even place the blame on Facebook. _

_This is some serious shizz.]_

Allen placed his hand on the laptop lid and closed it gently. He placed his feet on the shelf under his desk and pushed so his chair rolled back slightly, he leant back in his chair and released the sigh that had been sat on his chest. His eyes slipped closed and his shoulders sagged slightly.

Tim watched him from his seat on Allen's pillow. He'd noticed, not that he particularly cared… that his little slaved had seemed extra tired lately. He'd come in from wherever he went, sit at his desk, read the blog, and then do what he's doing now for hours. He did nothing... for hours. The mongrel strays would think he was one of them. Tim felt his fur bristle at the thought of them. The strays. Another shudder shook his small frame.

He shifted so he was sat like, what Allen had called, a 'sphinx' and tried to subtly shake the thought away; easier said than done. He had a rather short flashback to the one time Allen had taken him outside the apartment. The feel of the damp green bladey stuff scratching his freshly cleaned paw pads had been hideous. Those smaller-Allen-like people who had ran over and started pulling on his tail; 'children' Allen had called them, horrible things. He'd jumped out of the way of the little demons in favour of running down a secluded pathway that ran all around the apartment block.

That's when he'd met them, the strays.

Tim curled into himself, placing a paw over his face as he remembered. He wouldn't call them 'scary' more so unclean he had run away in fear of his health. He wouldn't be going to the vets for some jab they had caused him to need. No way in hell. There had been a pack of them, four in total. All equally dirty. The leader had waltzed over like he was the bad man, hissed in Tim's face. The sheer nerve of the mongrel, his breath had actually groped his face. Tim's whiskers twitched at the memory. The boss cat's paw had stuck his face, teeth bare and shackles raised. Not really knowing what was going on, Tim had turned around and legged it. In pure fear of having to go to the vet he told himself as he paused the flashback.

Tim sat up from his place on Allen's bed and jumped down to the floor. He rubbed his body against Allen's leg in hope of getting a reaction from him. Nothing. So he jumped on the desk, landing on the laptop with a crash he acted like it was all part of the plan. Allen's eye's blinked open as he shifted himself forwards. He placed his hand gently on Tim's yellow head and smiled as he heard him purr in gratitude. He reached for the desks draw, placed the notebook on the desks surface and bought his blue biro down till it met the paper.

_NOT BRITISH. POLITE. USES MANNERS._

Throwing the pen down, he rose from his seat. Grabbed his phone and went towards the lounge area; he set himself down on the dark leather and shifted until he was comfortable. Rubbing at his eye's he looked at the phones small screen.

_[Next time you're SO coming to the café! ;D]_

_[Hope you feel better soon Al! I'll be able to cope with them this time but you better join us next! Xx]_

_[You're coming next time, even if I have to drag you myself. Otherwise you won't be getting those English notes.]_

He felt a smile pull at his lips as he read each message. His college life had drastically changed after that fateful English lesson, He knew how to handle bullies, they were big but they weren't clever. He had often seen Tyki get called back from a class but he kinda owed him for his transformation. He laughed more these days, spoke way more than he ever thought he would and it was all due to four people

The bully, the joker, the grump and their very own lovable princess.


	5. Chat up lines

**You people do make me laugh! I love how you all think different things but I will say ONE of you were _very _close indeed. I am very impressed with your observation skills \(^.^)/  
><strong>

**So here's the newest chapter, I hope you enjoy it and please make sure to leave a review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Do you wanna raisin?"<p>

"Why would I wanna raisin-"

"-Then how about a date?"

There was a snort and the table shock as if someone was hitting it.

"Do you know cpr?"

"Please, just stop it"

"'Cause you took my breath away"

The table was hit again and the vibrations hit against Allen's head. He pulled his crossed arms over his head a bit tighter.

"Did it hurt?"

"Not as much as you're gonna when I get my hands on you..."

"I mean, when you feel out of heaven?"

Allen rolled his eyes, not that anyone was going to see it; he still felt it was necessary.

"Is there an airport nearby-"

"Not that I know off-"

"Or is that my heart just taking off?"

Allen could feel it, one more chat-up and a certain someone was going to snap. Not that he could blame him.

"Are you Jewish? "

"Obviously we're not L-"

"-'cause you're Israeli hot. "

Lavi's laugh hovered above their table in the canteen and when Allen finally raised his head from his hands he saw what he thought he would- Lenalee was slowly shaking her head at their friend's antics; Kanda was pinching the bridge of his nose in a futile attempt to contain his irritation and Lavi, well, he had his head thrown back-mid laugh- and his left hand was smacking the table's surface. Allen visibly rolled his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey! You can't do that!" Allen's eyes focused on Lavi's finger which was a couple centimetres from his nose "You can only roll your eyes if you've been sat at the table for more than a month!" Lenalee's hand met the back of Lavi's head.

"Shut up you, he can do whatever he wants, besides it's been six weeks actually." She smiled at Allen and he felt his face warm at the unfamiliar action. She turned fully to face him from her seat across the table "So Al, how come we've never seen you in the canteen at this time before? I mean, we all have a study, so how come we've never seen you?"

Allen felt two pairs of eyes look at him, but he knew all three of them where listening. He noticed that Kanda's biro had stilled so he felt it was safe to assume he was also listening; His hand subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well… usually, I'm in the library-"He was interupted by a soft scoff from next to him alongside a mumbled _'nerd'_; Allen grit his teeth as he smiled "-or I'm walking around the Art department" he finished with an awkward side kick at Kanda's shins.

"Why didn't you sit in the canteen?" Allen watched as her eyebrows furrowed and he subtly looked over his shoulder.

"That's why" Allen discretely pointed at the table on the other side of the canteen. He smacked his palm on his forehead as the three of them staired in the direction of the group pointedly. How did they not notice Allen's subtlety?

"Tch stupid Mikk"

"Oh Allen…"

"We could take 'em!"

"No, no you couldn't Lavi. And please, _please_ don't try too."

Allen watched as they all re-faced him, each having a different look on their face- angered, upset and reassuring. He decided to quickly change the subject, but first he wanted to find out the answer to something that had been bothering him since they had 'saved' him

"That English lesson-"He started, watching as the three faces gave him their full attention "Why did you do what you did?"

"That was rather vague." Kanda felt Lenalee's hand meet to back of his head, much like Lavi had moments before, and he swore under his breath

"-And that was rather rude, Yuu" Lavi's head shot forward as Kanda's hand met the same spot Lenalee's had, but with much more force. Lavi rubbed at the spot sheepishly

"Boys stop fighting!" Said 'boys' looked at her, each with a look of disbelief

"How can you say that when you just-"

"We felt you needed saving-"Lenalee said interrupting Lavi, they quickly realised she was answering the previous question. "You were all flustered-"

"I was not _flustered- _I was trying to think of a witty comment!"

"Flustered" Kanda said in agreement

"Definitely flustered" Lavi chipped in

"_Whatever_" Allen said sinking in his chair a bit

"So we saved you!" She smiled and visibly kicked Kanda, giving him a pointed look; it was obvious she wanted him to join the conversation

"-And if _she _helped you, she obviously needed my help, so I stood up too- Alright?" He looked at her; she smiled; he clicked his tongue and scribbled on his notebook some more

"And I helped because I'm an enforcer of justice, protecting the weak from the evil assholes of this college!"

"Or you didn't want to look like a coward so you stood up too" Kanda added without looking up from his notebook.

"Oh yeah, and you really only helped him because Lenalee kicked you, didn't you" Lavi said with a dose of sarcasm Allen didn't even know he had. Whatever he said seemed to imply caused Kanda to cringe

"Lavi…"Lenalee's voice was laced with an interest Allen felt himself also feel. He didn't know what was happening but Lavi seemed to have mentioned some taboo that Kanda would have rather forgotten.

"What'd you say Red. Go on, one more time." Allen gulped. Half of him wanted Lavi to sit down and shut up, the other wanted to know what was going on, and in order for that to happen, he need Lavi to repeat himself. Lavi smirked and Allen decided it looked better on Kanda, Lavi was more of a smile person; not smirk.

"What, they can't know?" He and Kanda seemed to look at the others, back at each other, and then they just stared. Allen looked at Lenalee but she just shrugged and pulled her phone out. Allen looked back and forth between the two of them and jumped when his phone vibrated in his pocked. He leant to the left to grab his phone from his back pocket; brushing agains't Kanda, he felt the heat seep through his shirt. Kanda was ridiculously warm. He looked at his phone

_[They've known each other the longest… I met them at secondary school, maybe it's a psychic old friend thing? ^^; xx]_

He looked back up at Lenalee and she shrugged in response to his raised eyebrow, they both jumped as Kanda let out a sigh

"Alright, alright. Jeez. I was picked on when I was younger alright." He crossed his arms over his chest defensively and leant back in his chair; not making eye contact with any of them. Allen and Lenalee exchanged looks and turned to face Lavi who nodded at them both, his face a void of emotion.

"Seriously? You… Bad ass Kanda Yuu, take no shit from no-one, bullied?" Allen almost laughed if the situation didn't call for it. He never thought he'd hear Lenalee speak like that "Why?"

Kanda visibly bit the inside of his cheeks and closed his eyes, trying to block them out. Unfortunately for him, Lavi was there to answer the question.

"He looked like a girl-"

"No I didn't!"

"And one of the bully' fancied him-" He added, smiling as he slammed his palm down on the table's surface in amusement again

"NO. He didn't."

"And when he found out he was a guy, they tore the shit outta him!"

"Argh! You're wrong. He-he…" Kanda seemed to run into a mental block so he opted to sit there and ignore they all existed. Allen didn't know what he was meant to do, laugh or… well he just wanted to laugh really. And with a look at Lenalee, he guessed she did too.

"So I'm guessing, he say some of his cute girlishness from his younger self in you, my tiny friend, and decided to save you. Isn't he actually a nice guy under all those layers and layers of Kanda-ness

"Tch. Whatever."

"Aww Kanda! Why didn't you say so earlier?" Lenalee cooed, and watching Kanda cringe, that was the exact reason why he didn't say so earlier. Allen felt laughter bubble in his chest and he smiled as it left his mouth. Kanda and Lavi had gotten into another fake 'argument' which was quickly becoming playfully 'violent' and Lenalee was trying to stop them with even more violence. Bless 'em


	6. The worst day ever

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're beautiful people. I got this idea after... after the best day of my life. Most of these things have happened to me and people I know so please don't laugh too hard..**

**It's going to be interesting to see if your idea's as to who the blogger is changes after this... Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to review! \(o.o)/_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>[18 July - 01:21]<br>_

_[I have decided that today might have been the worst day of my college life so far. It all began from the moment I woke up. _

_I have a routine that I need to follow every morning, if I fail to obey by the rules of this routine, odds are I'll be late. I wake around 5:30 every morning, shocking I know. My alarm's my phone, beautiful creature's phones, and I place it either on my desk or my floor on the other side of the room. Reason for this; it forces me out of bed. I'm one of the people cursed with the inability to stay awake after turning an alarm off. I like my sleep. Anyway, last night I placed my phone a bit too close to my bed meaning when I woke up this morning, I crawled out from under my covers, did an almost army crawl to the phone, turned it off. Then what did I do? After obey the rules so far; I was out of bed. I went and lay atop of my covers. I was so tired I couldn't even muster the strength to pull them back. _

_That was moment one of worst day ever._

_The next worst moment was being woken up by my flat mate. Opening my eyes only to meet the smug face of the pompous asshole I share my home with. Argh. God he loved it, usually being the one to wake up late, he took great pleasure in whipping the cover out from underneath me. I could almost hear the evil cackle emanating from him as he looked down on me. He had purposely left me asleep long enough to not allow me a shower. Asshole._

_Third moment that outshines the other two by mile: The bus driver. Actually, it should be titled 'the bus pass' but it's not the bus pass that pissed me off, so I find the title of 'Bus driver' to be appropriate. You can most likely guess what this is about already but in my panic earlier in the morning I had forgotten my bus pass. Usually this would mean nothing to me, however seeing that my usually beautiful bus driver is on holiday for two weeks, it means everything. Stupid asshole bus driver wouldn't let me on. He wouldn't let me on. I've been getting this bus for just over eight months and he has the nerve to not let me on my bloody bus. ARGH! RAGE! I had to debate the issue with him; I had the other bussers telling him I'm a regular busser and should be allowed on. I had to pay. PAY. For a bus I've used for the past eight months; Pay. WITH ACTUAL MONEY. And guess what: I didn't have enough! SO MUCH RAGE! I got my friend my other good friend and even our friend who is in the awkward friend but not quite friend stage of friendship to help! I got on the bus._

_Moment four: Not a big issue but still annoying and downright degrading. We've all done it. Push on the Pull door. Usually you can tell whether you should Push or Pull but my college, my troll of a college, decided to put handles on BOTH sides of ALL the doors. Absolute mindfuck. However they were kind enough to put little circular stickers under the handles telling you to either Push or Pull. But this morning, I was tried. So very tired. Adding that I've put my contacts in wrong so I only have one eye usable at the moment, I think I'm allowed to get away with Pushing on the Pull door. But having two fellow bussers on the other side of said door, watching you frown at the fact the door won't open, made a common mistake even more embarrassing. I looked up and through the doors windows; I could see the smirking at me, my stupidity. I hadn't realised it was a Pull. I was pushing, trying my hardest to get the damn door open. Realising my fatal mistake I pulled. It opened flawlessly. _

_I almost cried during moment five: I dropped my bounty. I should make a few things clear first, I'm not a huge chocolate fan, if someone offers me food though; I eat it. It's more of a "If no-one else wants it I'll have it" thing. I'm greedy like that. However bountys are my guilty pleasure, I've had three in one college day before. So good. Anyway, now you can see why it was so devastating when I dropped it. On the floor. The dirty unclean floor… I ate it anyway – 5 second rule. What really made it sting though, was that just moments before my beautiful bar of chocolate coated coconut slipped from my fingers, I was explaining my day so far. How horrible it had been, how nothing was working but by eating the bounty, my day would lighten up a bit. The bounty would make it all worth it. Irony's a bitch._

_I could go on forever. Forever and ever and ever; But I wouldn't won't to bore you with my pitiful excuse of a day. I want you to look at my day, just look, and then realise how good your day has been in comparison. You're welcome.]_

Tim wished he could read; he really did. It seemed so much fun, reading. His slave loved to read, not with the big open up thingy's though, he read off the shiny light up screen he keeps in his desk drawer. If Tim had opposable thumbs he would be in and out of that drawer before his slave knew it. But alas, he did not. One could dream.

Lately his slave didn't pay him enough attention. Tim went to the extremes; he would jump on the desk and actually walk over the keyboard of the shiny light up screen. He wouldn't meow though, Tim didn't speak much. He saved it, that way whenever he did meow; it had a much bigger impact. Allen had smiled at first, thinking it was cute he stroked behind Tim's ears. He loved it. He heard the purr and laughed, gently nudging the cat of his keyboard and out of the way of his screen. Tim had been kind enough to waltz of the keyboard, however when his slave failed to follow him he climbed back on top. Allen had been patient with the cat; obviously Tim wanted some attention but after the fourth time Allen was losing his patience with the fluffy creature.

"Tiiiiiiiim, I'll love you later, I'm almost done…" Allen sung to the cat, praying his serenade would pacify Tim. I didn't. Tim drew his claws: dramatic – possibly, affective – Hell yeah! Tim batted the hand away from the keys, whiskers twitching in glee as the shrill scream reached his fluffy ears.

"I love you I love you I love… just gimme a sec…" Tim had never been so playful or needy before and Allen felt a bang of guilt. He hadn't been cuddling the usually passive cat as much lately. He often came home with his three amigos, seeing how they obviously lived closer then he thought they did, but he thought Tim was cool with that. Tim had a firm attachment to Kanda, Seemed to be fine with Lenalee however he wasn't too fond of Lavi. He had on many occasions returned from his room to find a traumatised Lavi sat on the floor, scratched on his arm and hands, Lenalee trying to pity him without laughing and a very happy looking Kanda sat on his coach with an edgy Tim next to him.

"Timothy Walker!" Allen scooped the cat into his arms and nuzzled his face into the golden fur "Have you missed me?" He pulled back and looked into the blue doe eyes. Tim was too cute. "I'm so sorry lil'man.."

Allen felt something press against his chest and he gasped as the cat jumped out his grasp "Tiiiiim, I didn't mean to ignore you…" Guessing by the twitch of his tail, Allen guessed his cat was all but peeved at the whitette. He followed to huffy fluff ball into the kitchen "Would some pedigree cat food make you forgive me" He grovelled as he got down onto his knees, become level with Tim's face. He heard the smallest of meows. He gasped

"I-I've really upset you haven't I timothy…" He shuffled towards to kitchen drawers, smiling sadly as Tim failed to follow him, "I don't want us to be like this…" He opened to draw and pulled out the scissors, Tim's hair stood on end. "I can fix this, right Tim?" Allen turned to face Tim, snapping the scissors for dramatic affect. Tim forced himself not to run. Allen faced the sink and snapped the scissors again. Tim felt a familiar smell reach him and he felt himself starting to jog to Allen.

He had no control over himself when it came to whiskers pouches.


	7. Mother Nature's a bitch

__**You guys! Your words warm my heart, I love you guys so much! I dunno if you'll be happy to hear this but I'm gonna start getting to the actual nitty gritty of the story soon. Things will happen, and hopefuly... you wont see it coming! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**So please read and review, you know how I love my reviews \(^^)/  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>[24 July – 14:24]<em>

_[Romance is fickle. There, I said it. We're needy things, us people. We need it. Romance; that's why there are books about it - Films about it - A whole day dedicated to it. Valentine's day. Need I say more? The one day of the year that's great! …if you're in a relationship. For everyone else; the single people, it's stupid. One of the biggest commercialized holidays. E__ver__. That's the jealousy speaking of course. It's a day for couples to expresses their love for one another through tacky teddy's and expensive chocolate. And cards, can't forget the cards. _

'_My life would suck without you…' 'I love you for being in my life…' 'We make such a good pear' (Yes, as in the fruit)_

_A valentine's card is one of the cringiest you can ever receive. Fact. _

_But getting back to my original point, romance is forever changing. What was once acceptable 'back in the day' are seen as stupid or they make your shoulders rise past your head as you experience the biggest cringe of your day so far. But I'm the type of person that likes to know why things happen. You never sat there and thought to yourself 'What is love.' _

_It's one of those questions that philosophy teachers love to throw at you, and you respond by sitting there; mouth flapped open and closed, greatly resembling the fish that's in its tank in your front room. You don't know. 'No-one knows.' That's what you'll think to yourself however, someone does know… or, someone's know… people know. They have been cool enough to look into such a question and spew out tonnes of facts, figures and big words that only oxford dictionary's know. _

_And then, some awesome person with too much time will come along and translate such information in too much simpler terms so the nighty-nine present of people who didn't understand the big words can now understand the information they've wanted to find out for years… well, minutes. Yes, I'm talking about myself._

_So this thing we feel. We call it love. We call it love because some dude called it that and it caught on, however 'love' feels like what you'd think it would. Warm. Fluffy. Sweet. Ugh. However, there is a plus side to this thing that takes over a whole day once a year. This Love thing is Mother Nature's way of keeping us human beings alive and reproducing. _

_Seriously. This love thing is all in our brain. It's just our brains having a party, serving up cocktails of chemicals that just happen to entice our brains into falling in love, or at least releasing those bitchy chemicals that cause the feeling. We believe we're choosing a partner. It's our choice. We pick who we wanna pick; when actually it's just us acting out Mother Nature's plan. And this whole 'It's all in the charm and persuasion thing'… Lies. It takes us nighty seconds and four minutes to decide if we fancy someone. Yeah, you read right. Four minutes. Not years; minutes._

_And do you wanna know how we fall in love? I was awesome enough to look it up:_

_55% of why we fancy someone – Body language._

_38% of why we fancy someone – The tone and speed of their voice. The tone and speed. Speed. What picky bitch rejects someone due to the fact that they talk to slow/fast for their liking? _

_And shockingly, 7% of why we fancy someone is due to what they say. Maybe I should get the bullshitters of the world to read that lil' fact -_

_7% bullshitters 7% _

_So even though I know all this; I can't stop myself from 'falling in love', as it's called. Apparently this is what Mother Nature wanted. Unrequited love. That nausea you feel when you see the person Mamma-N decided you wanna fancy, talking to someone else. The one they like. And all you can do is cheer them on, you are their a friend after all, you help a little bit because it's what you're meant to do. Although it hurts, while you're watching them laugh at their jokes, when that person walks away and you see that smile on their face; the one that literally causes a twinkle in their eye, you can't help but smile too…_

_Mother Nature is one hell of a bitch.]_

"Oh Tim, I have no idea what's what anymore…"

Allen reached out and closed his laptop lid; he was getting tired of all this blogger hunting. It just seemed no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't figure out who the Blogger could be. "If only you were a human Tim… You'd help me… that's be awesome, I'd be like we were super heroes and you where my sidekick!" Tim's body twitched from the changing pitch in Allen's voice, he pulled his ears back, close to his head, trying his hardest to block his slave's voice out. Alas, he could not. He heard the familiar screech of the drawer being pulled out, the rustle of that god damn note book and the irritating scratch of his slaves pencil against the paper.

Tim had had enough, he got up from the hot spot on his slave's bed; jumping onto his slaves desk he made himself comfy atop the god damn book. He opened his mouth to meow in his slaves face but before Tim could get his voice box working he felt the urge to yawn. So he did… right in his slave's giant face.

"Oh God! Tim, you-your breath reeks! We need to cut down on the wet cat food!"

Tim stood his ground; he spread his paws apart and stood firm. He opened his mouth to meow but a high pitched buzz interrupted him, causing the air to rush out his lungs. He had always hated that stupid doorbell buzz machine. Tim watched as his slave smiled at him and got up, nuzzling his head as he walked in the direction of the front door. As soon as that door opened Tim felt his ears close in agains't his head again.

"Tch 'bout time"

"Al! I can't wait to snoop around your house, imsoexcited!"

"Ahaha Al she'd been waiting for this moment since we first met ya…"

They all stopped as they got inside, Allen wasn't too sure if it was the state of his lounge or something else. Tim however knew what it was. Tim was stood behind Allen, paws spread apart, once again ready to stand his ground. He could handle the small one; she had that look all women had when they saw Tim. Tim was a ladies cat, what could he say, they adored him.

"Aww Al! Your cat's so cute!" Lenalee had her eyes closed in pure bliss; Allen house had already beaten her expectations. The first thing she sees when walking in; a giant yellow ball of fluff with the cutest blue doe eyes. She was in love.

So Tim knew he had full control over the cute small one, but it was the two taller ones he wasn't sure about. The long haired one looked kinda scary, he'd been staring at Tim while the other talked but he hadn't said anything about him yet. Tim wasn't so sure where he stood with that guy. He'd test him. Tim stopped standing his ground and walked over to Kanda's leg, he decided to play the lady killer. He rubbed his body against Kanda's leg, purred and looked up at him all at the same time. Oh yeah, he had him in the palm of his paw.

"Ah ha ha… sorry 'bout Tim, he seems to have taken a liking to you… Kanda…" Allen stared at Tim in some kind of bewilderment, what on earth does Tim see in Kanda's leg? Allen looked at Kanda's leg, it was long... seemed firm but Allen still didn't see the reason for Tim's fascination with it.

Tim stopped the nuzzling and looked up into Kanda's eyes, now for the killer…

"Mraow" Tim watched as the eye's softened. HE HAD WON! Kanda bent down and scooped up the fluff ball, Tim felt himself get cradled against the firm chest of said man. Allen watched, mouth agape, at the sight of _his _cat against Kanda's chest. It was a strangly nice sight, Kanda seemed almost… happy.

"Oi midget, your cat's all cuddly with me…" _Almost. _

"Yeah well what d'you expect, you picked him up." Allen stepped closer to Kanda in order to get Tim, not really sure how to do so he just shoved his arms under the fur of Tim and pulled. Kanda grimaced at Tim's grumble.

"Your cat's gunna get all psycho in a minute…"

"Really? I hadn't noticed"

"Just sayin'"

"No-one asked!"

Lavi and Lenalee watched from their seat on the sofas. From where they were, it looked like a giant group hug with a distraught Tim in the middle. Lavi smiled at Allen slightly pink face, how his eyes closed, how he turned away slightly. Lavi would guess that Allen was secretly enjoying himself. Lenalee felt herself smile too, Kanda had his eyebrows creased. Years of Kanda observation has informed her that that is in fact a good sign.

"Give me my bloody cat back you swine"

"Psh swine? Who says swine?"

"I do! Gimme Tim back. Now."

Tim interrupted them by growling again, both boys lifted their arms up in surrender, in fear the cat would claw them both. Tim fell, twisted in some kinda acrobatic manner; landed on his feet and trotted in the direction of Lenalee. He jumped on the sofa and settled down next to the woman he knew adored him.

He was _never _letting that man hold him. _Never._


	8. Investigations

**Hello, hello, hello sorry I've been slacking in the updating buisness but I've been too busy drowning in my college work to upload. However, I did manage to get back up to date on my work so I should be uploading quicker from this point onwards.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter \(^.^)/**

* * *

><p>Allen had a hunch. He'd been thinking about this possibility for a few weeks now, that Kanda could be him. If his hunch is true – He'd cry. Allen would cry so hard because the person he admired, was awestruck by annually, was <em>him<em>; that moody, bad mannered, lanky git that was laid out on his sofa. How he had prayed it wasn't Kanda. Allen shifted in his place on the sofa; he flexed his hand to stop the steadily approaching cramp and continued writing his part of their English assignment

"You're not… _enjoying_ this, are you?" Allen didn't have to look up from his paper to know that Kanda had a face that had more creases in it than the paper he was currently screwing up.

"I happen to like a good essay session, I find it strangely meditative"

_What the fuck is wrong with this kid, _that's what Kanda thought when he looked at Allen. Just a few more hours_, _then he could leave, go home and sleep. He sat up, grabbed the biro and started on his section of the essay. Again.

Allen didn't have the slightest clue about how he was going to do this. Does he just ask outright? Is he even 100% sure that Kanda's even the blogger. He needed to consult his notes, but how does he do it with Kanda sat opposite him. He looked up from his section, Kanda was staring at Tim. He wasn't even doing his work. He sighed as he stood up

"I'm getting some food, please just do you work and, for god sake don't touch _anything_." Kanda shook his head and grunted so Allen just assumed that meant 'whatever'. He had to admit, Kanda wasn't the most talkative person in the world but that didn't mean he was bad company, at least, that's what Allen's been telling himself for the past hour. He thought back to the most recent blog update. Love. Did that mean Kanda was in love? Allen shuddered. Too weird. Kanda couldn't be the blogger.

What where the other things mentioned? If Kanda wasn't in love then he wasn't the blogger, but if other things made sense so maybe Allen just hadn't noticed it. Facebook, did Kanda have Facebook? Of course Allen wouldn't know because all he does is read the blog. Damn his antisocialness.

"Would it be easier to do the essay on Word?"

"Wha?" Kanda looked away from the doe eyes of Tim and instead stared at the doe eyes of his owner. Allen was leaning against the doorframe of, what Kanda assumed to be, the kitchen, bag of shortbread in his hand. "Why suggest that now we've done two thirds of it on paper?" He watched as Allen bit into the shortbread, eyebrows knitting together as he thought of his answer. He waited… waited and waited a little bit more until Allen had finally come up with a half decent reason,

"Well, this is the draft-" Allen walked to the table, placed his packet of Scottish shortbread on its surface and placed himself on the floor "-I mean, we have to put our pieces together, link them up, place them in a better order and anyway, Word makes things look much neater. Teachers love Word. It's a fact of life" He looked up at Kanda half expecting a punch to the face,

"You sat there, watched me work my ass off and for what? Nothing. Why? Because it's a draft. I thought it was the actual real deal but No. Too messy. Not neat enough for your standards." He clicked his tongue in irritation and got up to walk into Allen kitchen.

"Excuse me but where are you going-"

"Coffee"

"You can't run from this y'know"

"Oh heaven forbid I have a social life-"

"-You sound like a stroppy teenager-"

"I _AM _a stroppy teenager!"

Allen laughed to himself as he heard the mutter and curses from his kitchen. Eventually his laughter died down and he was once again faced with the issue of the potential blogger. Without his notebook present, the only blogs he could remember were the one focuses on Love and the one to do with Facebook… They both contained other subjects which were… abbreviations and… Valentine's Day! Okay, so now all he had to do was somehow bring them up in conversation. Easy peasy. The echoes of a crack bought Allen back down to earth and a feeling of uneasiness settled in his stomach

"What was that? "

"Me, trying to find coffee-"

"-Top left cupboard, right in front of you, you can't miss it."

"Well I'm missing it…" Allen heard the slam of drawers and the cupboard door hit the wall as Kanda had obviously thrown it open too fast it his need for caffeine. "You keep it with the cereal? What's wrong with you?" Allen sighed as he pulled himself to his feet, some people couldn't do anything by themselves.

"Oh my god Kanda, _MY _left, not your left, that's the cereal cupboard. The top _right _cupboard, coffee is in the top _left_" Allen proved his point by going to the opposite side of the small kitchen, opened the cupboard door and came face to face with the jar of instant coffee. He grasped it and placed it firmly on the counter top in front of an irritated Kanda. He flicked the kettle on, opened the cupboard above the kettle pulling out a decent sized mug. Placing it next to the kettle he filled it with coffee granules and fetched the milk from his fridge. "There, done, no faff just fill the mug, pour the milk in. No need to moan."

Of course Kanda didn't say anything in reply, he just stared at the kettle almost as if by just staring he hoped the kettle would boil faster.

"Thanks Allen. Oh no problem Kanda you're welcome." He watched as s smirk threaten to spread across his face, instead he rolled his eyes at the comment. "Y'know your manners are awful. What, you raised by dogs?" Kanda seemed to be amused as he smirked while raising his eyebrow at the whitette. Who said men couldn't multitask?

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm sorry Mr Walker. Thank you for the coffee Mr Walker. I'm gonna go sit in the lounge if that's okay with you Mr Walker. I'm going to fire up the laptop so I can go and rewrite _everything_ on Word so it looks neater. If that's okay with you _Mr Walker_"

"Arrgh! Were you born just to piss me off? Go. Work. It'd be the first constructive thing you've done all day! And Mr Walker was my Father!"

"What do you mean, '_First constructive thing'?_ I've done work you little shrimp"

"Gazing at Tim is _not _constructive!"

"I was not _gazing_… he was just there, I couldn't concentrate-"

"-Real mature, blame the cat"

"You know what; I'm going home to do my work. I can't stand you, your house or your shitty instant coffee"

Kanda slammed the cup on the counter, its content over flowing with the force spilling its content all over its surface. He stormed into Allen's lounge, whipped his bag from underneath a disgruntled Tim and exited the house, making sure to slam the door for good measure.

Allen, however, grabbed the nearest dishcloth and wiped the mess. There was nothing like a good rage cleaning. He pulled the hoover from its usual resting place and began to swing it around the room, sucking up the dirt in a fit of anger. He stormed into the lounge, hoover at his command, and stormed around, not caring that he was smacking it into the legs of both the table and sofa.

"He makes me so _angry!" _He ground out through his gritted teeth as he threw the hoover back in the kitchen cupboard. He dug through his pocket and pulled out his mobile quickly dropping a text to Kanda, just to throw some insult and remind him that he still need to come round tomorrow so they can put their essay sections together. It seems his day will be wasted investigating _[blogger idea A]_ tomorrow too.


	9. Hairdressers

**What is this? Am I actually updating a day after I last updated! What is this? I'm actually seriously impressed with myself, I mean, I know I had zero work left to do but I didn't expect to be able to finish a chapter in my two free periods, dude! This is crazy impressive! And this is one hell of a chapter! ... By my standards at least...**

**Anyway, please read and review as always~ \(o.o)/**

* * *

><p><em>[ July -09:38]<em>

_[I don't have my hair cut. Ever. I think it's one of the cringiest experiences someone can have. However, I believe we should all understand one simple fact. You're paying someone to cut your hair. Cut it. Half the time in the way you specifically asked it not to be cut. You're sitting there, putting your image in someone, who you have never met before this very moment, else's hands. Tragic really._

_I don't understand how people enjoy it, I really don't, I mean, half the time the hairdressers act all high and mighty just because they're in charge of your image from the point you walk through those doors, to the point that you leave. That's just my first reason for hair cutting hatred. It's stupid and expensive. £25 for a 'wash and cut'. £25. You're paying £25 for them to wash your hair. Wash it. Surely I am not the only one who finds this ludicrous? £25! They're washing your hair for god's sake, why would you ever- I bet its so people feel like they're an almighty being:_

"_Peasant go- wash my luscious hair why don't you"_

"_Yes sire"_

_That's the scenario people think]_

The sudden thumping on the front door causing Allen to not only choke on his breath but also jump with such force his laptop almost reached the other side of the sofa. Tim was up and by the door before he could get his breath back, he knew Kanda wouldn't take the text well but he didn't mean for him to take it all out on his front door. What had the door done to him? Nothing. It was a good door.

Allen swung himself round and stretched till his feet met the coffee table; he placed them on the floor and closed the lid of his laptop. His laptop… mid blog. Kanda was outside thumping the shit out of his lovely door. Laptop _mid blog._ Shit. Allen felt a small panic grip his stomach, oxygen getting slightly harder to breathe in as he stood on the spot. Eyes darting to the door, then the closed laptop, mouth open and closing, a vain attempt to talk himself down.

"Allen, Allen, Allen, calm down. Calm down, this is nothing. It's nothing. Just a minor blip, no worries." He scrubbed at his eyes and ran his hands over his head, down the back and let them rest round his neck, fingers laced. "We'll be fine, just place the laptop under the coffee table, yeah. Genius…" Allen had always done it, narrated himself when extremely nervous. It was nothing new to him; Tim was used to it too. "Alright! Hidden from all prying eyes! Now all I have to-"The buzzing in his pocket caused him to stop mid-sentence, fishing through his pocket he pulled out his phone and opened the text message

_[Open this god damn door you tiny muscle deprived shrimp.]_

"He has such a way with words Tim" Tim just looked up from his position next to the door, pawing at it every now and again. "I honestly don't know what you see in him Timothy" The thump on the door caused Allen irritation levels to spike a bit more than they really should have. He reached the door at an inhuman speed and whipped it open at such speed that he felt a twinge ripple through his arm muscle. He wouldn't let it show.

"Sorry, I'm not interest in buying anything" He attempted to slam the door but a foot was quickly wedged through it along with a strong grip on the doors handle from the other side.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Hilarious. Pure comedy potential right here. Now let me in." Without any form of agreement from the whitette, he strode in the house, directed himself into the longue and placed himself on the sofa.

"Oh yes please do come in" He drawled out as he closed the door. Allen was strongly aware that Kanda had chosen the spot he was sat in moments before, in front the coffee table, in front the _laptop_. He felt his panic return with a vengeance. Thank god Tim was there to guard it, cleverly keeping Kanda occupied with his playful tactics. Tim was always a good cat.

"So… did you actually get any 'work' done at home yesterday?"

"Nope." Allen felt his anger rising, like it always did when he was around the long haired man.

"Uh-huh. Right. Why not?"

"I went home a slept"

"Uh-huh. Of course you did" _Went home and blog updated, _his brain screamed at him. If only his brain would say it out loud, not in his head, then life would be SO much easier. "Do you have your rough?"

"My rough copy? Hmmm… Oh, you mean my _work_? Of course I do" Allen couldn't help but laugh to himself, it seemed someone was still sore from the day before. It was at this moment that Allen realised a very important piece of information his brain hadn't registered until now. He was doing his English Half term assignment with Kanda _on a computer_- Allen's laptop, to be more precise, the very laptop that was hidden under his coffee table. He could have kicked himself.

"So, seeing as you slept yesterday, you're in charge of tea and coffee making. Oh, or would that be too hard for you?" He watched as Kanda's face lowered and he could see the wrinkles his furrowed eyebrows where causing on his forehead.

"Tch." Kanda got up and left quicker than he thought he would have. Some people were just too easy to manipulate.

Allen waited until Kanda had gone through the doorway leading to the kitchen, then he leapt over the sofa, landing rather painful on the cushions and whipped his laptop from underneath the table. He released the breath he hadn't known he was holding and Tim looked up from his place on Kanda's jacket.

"Tim… you're such a traitor…" Allen rolled his eyes as his cat buried his head in his paws, totally uninterested. Allen opened his laptop and waited anxiously as the laptop took it's time loading his previous pages back up. He strained his ears and could just make out the familiar sound of the kettle rumbling. He smiled to himself

"I'll have tea with three sugars please…" He held the 'e' just to add that little more annoyance

"Wait, I'm making you one? What am I? A slave?"

"If you want but make sure it's three sugars not two. Two taste like crap, three's the good stuff"

"I bet your dentist _loves_ you" Allen heard him grumble, he smiled even wider when he saw that the blog had re-loaded… maybe just a little more, then he'd load up word. He quickly found his previous place in the blog.

_[That's the scenario people think they'll meet when they order a 'wash and cut'. I bet you anything, it's the only reason they'll pay £25 (!) to have one._

_And when you do have one- Oh so cringey! They lay you down on some leather lounge chair and you place you head in this sink that's been mutated so you can rest you head on it. Picture it- Head leant back; rest on porcelain sink… sounds lovely doesn't it. Oh lord, then they get your hair wet and start washing it, continuingly asking you if you're comfy. Sounding like if you weren't then that's it, their life is over. It's so desperate that no matter how uncomfortable you are, you still find yourself saying:_

"_Oh it's fine thank you"_

_When really your neck is aching so bad your worried it might permanently stay in that position, but the hairdressers aren't finished there, oh no. They carry on the barrage of questions asking you what you do for a living and if you say you're a student, it doesn't stop there, you'd be too lucky if they stopped there. They kneed the shampoo, which smells worryingly like the science lab from school, into your hair while asking you what lessons you take and then how their life is so much better. Seriously, don't get tricked by them, they don't care about your life, they just want to banter on about there's. _

_So you're sat there, almost certain your necks about to seizure and then the hairdressers whack out their special]_

"This tastes like utter shite, how can anyone have _three_ sugars? One – acceptable, anything else, it's not tea, its gopin'"

Allen, in a panicked frenzy clicked the red 'x' in the top corner of the blogs page, cursing as he did. He'd meant to press the minimise button so he could get back to it but now, now he'd have to find his place and everything. He gently closed the laptop lid, very aware of how stiff his shoulders felt, turning around so he could take his tea from Kanda.

"It's great; sugar is god's greatest creation. Fact."

Kanda just rolled his eyes and sat next to a dozing Tim; he reached out and patted the cats head, smirking as he jumped at the contact. Tim looked up at Kanda, sniffing at the strange smell from the cup he was holding. When Kanda bought the cup lower to his lap Tim got up to investigate. Kanda looked down at the golden cat, moving his hand so the coffee was right under Tim's nose, he watched as the cat sniffed; face getting closer as he did so.

"Don't feed the cat coffee idiot"

"You can't 'feed' a drink retard." Kanda heard the all too familiar 'Argh.' His eyes returned to Tim as he smirked at both the owners and the cat's reactions. Tim's ears went back and he placed himself back on his jacket.

"Do you ever cut your hair?" Kanda looked up from the rim of his mug, eyebrow raised in a silent question.

"Your hairs like, longer than lenalee's, does it ever get cut?"

"Why would I tell you that? He watched Allen's eyebrows knit together as he sipped some more of his coffee; Allen had already drained all his.

"I just wanna get to know you better, is all?"

"You sound like a woman."

"Argh, I'm _trying_ to be friendly here, stop ruining it." He was rubbing at his eyes, leaning back into the sofa

"I hate the hairdressers" Kanda replied, sighing as he leant forward placing the empty mug on the coffee tables surface.

"Why" Allen was watching him, like, _really _watching him. Analysing every move he made and it was really starting to eat away at Kanda's patience.

"_Because_ it's a shop full with overly chatty women who find my hair extremely fascinating, asking me what conditioner I use or how I get it to get shiny-"

"-It is shiny-"

"-and it _really _gets on my nerves." He finished through grit teeth and a heavy glare it the whitettes direction.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'? Have you ever had a hairdresser bombarded you with stupid petty questions?"

"Well… No, not really. My hairs in relatively bad shape and I'm not naturally this white so, they don't really care…" Allen focused his attention on the laptop that was burning its way through his legs. Why did laptops get so hot? It was actually burning the skin underneath his jeans. And it _hurt_.

"Tch. It's so fucking annoying so I don't go anymore. End off."

"Put the cups in the kitchen, would ya?" He smiled his winning smile at Kanda's raised eyebrow and his brain 'Whoop'ed in his head as Kanda actually got up to do so.

" Tch whatever"

Allen once again waited and as soon as Kanda passed through the kitchen doorway the laptop was open and Allen was blogging once again.

_[So you're sat there, almost certain your necks about to seizure and then the hairdressers whack out their special trick, guaranteed to please the customer. At least, that's what they're told by the manager. They start doing some tribal massage shit on your head. They massage your head. Cringe, cringe, cingey Mc cringerwits. It's so hideous you actually have to force your body not to cringe of the lounger seat. Why? Why do it to people you're conning money out of?_

_So after the traumatic hair washing/tribal massage they sit you down and get all the haircutting equipment ready. Scissors. They take so long you start wondering if they've gone out back to retrieve the lawn mower. But it doesn't stop at the scissors. Oh no. They have the cheek to ask if you want your hair re dyed. Re dyed? It was never bloody dyed in the first place! What are they on? It's your natural hair colour. Retard! Argh. _

"_Oh um, no thank you" _

_They have a strange power over people, hairdressers, there's just something about them that makes you unable to shout, scream, kick or yell at them. Mystical power if ever I've seen one. Impressive. Another thing they do, ask if you want a drink. A drink… while they cut your hair… makes perfect sense. Pfft yeah right, answer me this- How do you drink a hot drink while having a stranger cut your hair? You lean forwards to grab it and BAM, lopsided haircut. Wait till haircut's finished BANG gone cold. You can't win. But you can't say no, they don't let you._

"_Want a drink?"_

"_Oh no thank you"_

"_Are you sure"_

"_Umm… yes I'm sure thank you…"_

_[2 minute wait]_

"_Certain I can't get you a drink"_

"…_Oh go on then…"_

_You just cannot win with these people. Mystical powers, I tell you now]_

Kanda was about to insult Allen from his spot at the doorway but then he noticed the whitette was on the laptop, and by the looks of his facial reactions, he wasn't doing anything educational on it. He raised his eyebrow out of habit and pushed himself off the doorframe.

"You should really be firing up Word, not doing whatever it is you're doing. I want to leave as soon as possible." He felt his interest spike when he watched Allen's reaction. He slowly sat on the sofa and watched. He was breathing weird, shuddered, a little panicky almost? He was rapidly clicking the mouse of his laptop, frantically… and he had a guilty look about him. Kanda really wanted to know now. Instead, he dug through his bag and pulled out an incredibly wrinkled sheet of paper, on it was the work he'd done at home. Of course he wouldn't openly admit he'd done it, he had a reputation to uphold after all.

At the noise of rumpled paper Tim cringed. It was such a horrible sound when your hearing was insanely amazing. Tim was proud to mentally state that his hearing was able to hear 1.6 octaves higher than his slave and Kanda. Oh yeah, Tim was awesome and not afraid to show it. So anyway, paper sounded hideous to Tim and Kanda was pulling and flattening it, which sounded awful. What did Tim do? He meowed to make it stop of course.

"What did you do to Tim Kanda!"

"Nothing! He just meowed, chill"

"I will not 'chill'!" Allen placed the laptop down; the blog closed forever, and scooped Tim up, walking in the direction of the kitchen.

"You can't go an' kick him out, he only-"

"-I'm not you idiot, he's hungry and I'm feeding him. Why don't you be productive and start typing your section up" Allen had his back turned so he missed Kanda's smirk at the suggestion. Tim however was pleased at his reaction; he was never one to complain about extra meals so he rubbed his head against Allen's shoulder in a small thank you manner.

Kanda opened the laptop lid, loaded the internet and clicked on Allen's history. Not knowing what he would find he was surprised at what he found. One website continuously re-loaded. Kanda couldn't control his eyebrow as it raised and his lips turned in a light smirk.

"All he needed was a little food and now he's- What are you doing!"

"Hmm?" Kanda turned his head in Allen's direction but made sure to keep his eyes on the screen.

"You-You should be- why are you- oh my god." Allen sank to the floor so when Kanda actually looked in his direction he had to actually stand to see him.

"I never knew you had such an interesting hobby-"

"-you should have been on Word! We should have stuck to paper" He all but cried, "Go on, and get on with it"

"Get on with what?"

"Your snarky comments, let's have 'em" Allen rose from his crouch on the floor and sat on the arm of his sofa

"Why would I-"

"-I mean, now you know, I have to do whatever you say 'cause now you know I think you're so almighty-

"You think I'm almighty?" Allen saw that Kanda was almost cringing at the thought; he rolled his eyes at the action.

"Obviously, I mean I read your blog so you-"

"My blog? Wait you think I…" Kanda stopped mid -sentence as he smirked. "You think I write them?" Allen looked up at the vague surprise Kanda's voice held.

"Wait… your implying that you…. Don't?" Kanda seemed amused at the thought as he snorted at the idea

"Hell no"

"Then how do you..."

"Know what it is?"

"Yeah, how do you-"

"-One was on the college homepage, I read it, then just kind of… read another"

"Ah."

"Yeah.. You thought I wrote them" He was laughing now, not a normal laugh through, it was supressed making it come out it short clumps. Allen found himself unable to speak

"But you don't like hairdressers…" Kanda's eyebrows furrowed for a second but then he seemed to make the link to the prior conversation and yesterday's update.

"Loads of people don't like them. Lenalee doesn't like them; does that make her the blogger?"

"Ye-well No… I dunno. She doesn't like them?"

"Not since she asked for her split and to be cut off and came home with a bob" Kanda started at the coffee table as he seemed to remember the memory, smirking in amusement every now and again. "She went ape-shit," He sighed "She wouldn't let it go for weeks…" Allen slid from the arm to the actual cushions of the sofa, brain completely frazzled.

"So if it isn't you… who is it?"

"Why do you wanna find out so bad anyway?"

"I dunno" Why did he want to know? He'd been doing it for so long he'd forgotten why he wanted to know in the first place. He pulled his laptop from the coffee table and opened Word. "I guess it was a way to kill time, I don't remember anymore."

"Did you have any other people?"

"Wha'-"

"Potential bloggers?"

"Oh, a few… why?"

"No reason, just interested"

Allen felt himself raise an eyebrow, perfect mirror of Kanda's, confused, and he felt himself ask, "What are you saying?"

"I'm not saying anything, c'mon, let's just do this essay I wanna get home" Allen rubbed his temples at Kanda's sudden urge to do coursework but he let it slide. His brain was way too frazzled to attempt to figure out Kanda of all people. He sighed as he handed his laptop over to the man.

"Coffee" Allen knew that Kanda's grunt was an affirmative and he dragged himself to the kitchen to make himself a tea. It seemed he'd be spending the next few nights re-conferring his blogger notes… he'll make his tea with five sugars this time. He needed the extra energy.


	10. Partners?

**I'm on an actual role! Peeps! Three update****s in a week. _A week._ This is so amazingly amazing I don't know how to explain the amazingness! All this free time is really giving me a fanfic boot up the arse. However me fanficer friends, I start my Art exam next week so there may not be as many updates from next week onwards... Sorry buddies~**_  
><em>

**Hope you enjoy, read and review as always my lovely people \(~.~)/  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>[Why not? give me one good reason]<em>

_[It's my thing. Mine.]_

_[You need me and you know it]_

_[I don't "need" anyone. Stop pestering me ]_

_[Let me help and I will.]_

_[…Why do you wanna help so much#]_

_[ '#' ?]_

_[ Argh. *?]_

_[What, you think I don't wanna know?]_

_[You didn't seem enthustiastic…]_

_[enthusiastic*]_

_[ -_- ]_

_[I went home and thought about it]_

_[Your capable of thinking! Outside of college! OH MY GOD! THIS IS CRAZY!]_

_[You're*]_

_[ARGH! I swear to god…]_

_[I wanna find out too alright. Let me]_

_[*Gasp* The great Kanda is asking! What is this!]_

_[Okay I'm just gonna go tell the world that Mr Walker follows a sad little blog religiously. I think it'll go down well don't you?]_

_[ :O You wouldn't…]_

_[Oh I really would.]_

_[… *sighs* Fine, whatever. But you can't tell a soul!]_

_[I'll try my best]_

_[Swear on it.]_

_[How can I swear on it, I'm nowhere near you.]_

_[Put the coffee down and swear.]_

_[…how did you..?]_

_[Lucky guess. Swear.]_

_[Alright, alright. I swear.]_

_[Cross your heart.]_

_[*crosses heart*]_

_[Hope to die]_

_[What am i doing? I swear now send me your notes.]_

_[What notes? English? Geog?]_

_[Blogger*]_

_[What are you on about? I don't have blogger notes…]_

A soft rumble startled Allen out of his daydreaming; he placed his phone on his desk and bent down in order to stroke Tim's head, "Hey Lil'man" Tim rubbed his head against Allen's hand as he started to purr. Allen smiled down at him, bent down, scooped him up and held him against his chest. "It seems your Big Brothers been caught red handed…" Allen let Tim push himself out of his grip, looking at his mobile he let out a sigh. He bent down to his desks drawer and retrieved the previously mentioned notebook. He spun round on his chair, placed the book on the desks surface, opening it up to re-read his notes.

_BLOGGER IS A GRAMMER NANZI. DISLIKES ABREVIATIONS. MOST LIKELY AN ENGLISH STUDENT. HAS A FACEBOOK ACCOUNT HOWEVER DISLIKES FACEBOOK.__ NOT BRITISH. POLITE. USES MANNERS. WAKES AT 5:30. HAS A STRICT MORNING ROUTINE. HAS FLATMATE. GETS BUS TO COLLEGE. WEARS CONTACTS. LIKES BOUNTYS . FINDS VALENTINES CARDS CRINGEWORTHY. DISLIKES VALENTINES DAY. IN LOVE? - UNREQUATED. HATES HAIRDRESSERS. UNNATURAL NATURAL HAIRCOLOUR. DISLIKES TRIBAL MASSAGES. _

Allen let the memory of each blog fill his mind, smiling every now again as the particularly funny ones came to him. The buzzing of his mobile shook him out his trance,

[_Just tell me what you already know.]_

_[I don't know anything, why do you think I know so much?]_

He leant back in his chair and waited patiently for the reply. It was while he was waiting that he realised something. How did Kanda have his number? He had never given it to him… Allen could feel the creases in his forehead as he tried to figure out how Kanda had obtained his number in the first place. The familiar buzzing reached his ears

_[You said, and I quote – '__Oh, a few… why?' So you must have notes otherwise how did you have other potential bloggers? Hmmm?]_

_[That's really creepy. You're really creepy. And on the note of creepy… how did you get my number?]_

_[Lavi, and just tell me your god damn notes.]_

Allen felt his throat rumble as he let out a particularly loud groan, he got up and made his way into the kitchen, phone in his hand. He flicked the switch of the kettle and pulled down a mug from the cupboard. Placing a teabag inside he pulled open the drawer and retrieved a spoon, opened the pot of sugar and shovelled four heaps to join the teabag. The kettle popped as it finished boiled and his pocket vibrated from the message it had received.

_[Tell. Me. Your. God. Damn. Notes!]_

Pouring the boiled water into the mug Allen pondered on how much information he should reveal to Kanda. What if it was all a joke? What if Kanda was lying and he'd never read the blog in his life? Allen felt himself stirring the tea too viciously and yelped as the boiling water spat at his hand. He sucked on the assaulted finger as he turned the cold water on. What if he was being too paranoid? What if Kanda was actually being honest, and he really wanted to help, or know who the blogger was? He dried his finger on the nearest towel and sent his answer

_[Okay, okay. I surrender already jeez. But I can't send them to you…]_

Before Allen had even placed the phone on the counter top it buzzed with Kanda's reply. Allen realised Kanda must have been waiting by his phone the whole time, waiting for his reply. The thought made Allen's face feel warm

_[Why not. I've sworn to god, I've crossed my heart, what else could you possibly want from me#]_

_[?*]_

_[ -_- ]_

_{MWAAAAHAHAHAHA! Absolute role reversal!]_

_[Why won't you send me the bloody notes]_

_[You wouldn't believe how many I've got… I really cba to send you a HUGE message containing them all, it's easier for you to behold them in person.]_

_[Argh never say cba. Ever. Okay, You better have a decent list.]_

_[Wait, you're coming round now!]_

Allen looked around his kitchen, his nose wrinkled at the mass of empty whiskers pouches. Poking his head round the doorway he laid his eyes on the lounge. Pretty clean. Few crisp packets but that's easy to clean up.

_[Hell no, but whenever I do, have a worthy list.]_

Allen felt himself roll his eyes; He grabbed his cup of lukewarm tea and took himself into the lounge, passing a hungry Tim on the way. He felt the golden fluff ball tangle himself in his legs so he quickly set the tea on the nearest surface.

"Look at what you made me do Timothy" He scolded lightly as he scooped the wide eyed cat into his arms, he bent down so the cat could see the small puddle of tea that sat round the base of the mug, he stood up straight and took Tim into the kitchen. Placing him down Allen walked in the direction of the cupboards. "You know what you're getting Tim?" Said cat was pacing behind Allen, waiting for his dinner. Tim was baffled when it suddenly went dark; he shuffled and shimmied his way backwards, trying to see light again. He shook his head and blinked as light filled his eyes. Looking down he saw a dishcloth and looking up he say the smug face of his slave. "Clean your mess up Timothy Walker" and with that, Allen turned round, picked up his phone and retreated to his bedroom, leaving a very grouchy Tim in the kitchen.


	11. Accusations

**I started my Art exam and have another 4 hours to go, my next session being tomorrow. Argh. Anyway, I managed to crack out a new chapter as I felt bad depriving you guys for a whole week, so here we are. You're welcome, yes I know i'm amazing. Odds are I wont be releasing that many for... most of May really, due to all my exams *Sobs* but there may be a few as I few _really _guilty when I don't update for ages...**

**Anyway, please read and review as you usually do you beau**tiful** people \(O.O)/  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Allen hadn't told them yet. It's not that he didn't trust them… because he did, well, most of them. He knew they wouldn't be harsh to him like the others had been but at the same time he knew what they would do. They'd pity him. And in all honesty he'd rather be bullied. It's not like he remembers it that well, he doesn't feel any pain. It was a complete accident; his own fault really. He was a child when it had happened, and now, due to his childish stupidity… and clumsiness, he had to hide it every day. After every shower, every rain shower, he had to re-apply his face. How embarrassing. He'd be mortified if they found out, they'll figure out how he hid it.<p>

Allen poked at his face a few times, he studied his reflection; the scar still looked new. It wasn't though; he'd had it eleven years now. He'd been hiding it five. Allen shifted his focus onto the offending item that sat on the sink counter. He remembered when it had first been suggested, hiding the scar. It had been Anita that suggested it to him all those years ago; he had just turned eleven and was due to start secondary school in a few months. She'd suggested it lightly and had helped him weigh out the pros and cons of such an action. They'd decided that the positives of hiding the scar would be: _No bullying. No funny stares. No ceasing of talking whenever he entered a room. No murmurs around him._ And they had figured out that the consequences would be: _Could be expensive after a certain amount of time. Would have to be careful in the rain, may have to re-apply during school hours. If discovered the bullying would get worse._

The decision hadn't been as hard as he'd thought it would have been, and he'd been pleased it was Anita that had suggested it, not any of his Uncles other floozies. He'd always liked her, she had raised him like her own during the four years she'd lived with them. He'd always wanted to tell her he loved her, call her 'Mom', he never could though. She already knew.

He smiled at the container on the sink top, it always reminded him of her; he owed her so much of what he was today. The bullying had stopped; he'd always have some with him close by, in a pocket, just in case of surprise showers. He gained more confidence however that confidence led to more bullying. Allen pulled at his white locks and remembered his classes' response to the bleached hair… not that good, to be honest with himself, could have been better. He picked up the foundation and started the task of covering his scar; it wasn't easy to hid, needed quite a thick layer to hide it. He reminded himself to avoid his eyebrows, _"That's how you'll get caught out"_ Anita would often remind him when he first started, he couldn't help it. He was pale, needed the palest shade possible. He chuckled as the memories of secret shopping trips came to mind, every Saturday, leave the house while his Uncle was sleeping, 9 O'clock, and get the train.

He'd spread it evenly over his face, that was it, no more. Done. Scar official removed from his face. Turned it from side to side, double checking he was evenly covered, making sure it didn't just stop but slowly faded into his actual skin colour. He furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth mimicking the many mouth exorcises they'd made him do in music. Just to check he could move it still, he couldn't stand seeing the girls around college, faces caked in foundation, sullying its name. He had to fight the urge to drag them to the nearest mirror and teach them how to apply it properly, but alas, he could not. Allen left the bathroom and walked through the doorway leading to his bedroom. He tugged on his shirt and dark skinny jeans, dug through his drawers and found his favourite ribbon; His worn out red one. He walked to the nearest mirror and fastened it round his neck, tucking it under the shirt collar so only the loose ribbon was visible from the front, Slid on his waste coat and left to make a cup of tea.

Allen had just pulled a mug down from the cupboard when he heard the distinctive knocking at the door. Sighing, he re-opened the cupboard to pull out yet another mug, filling one with a teabag, one with a spoonful of coffee. The sharp knocking reached his ears again, each knock sounding louder than the previous. He lightly jogged, making sure to avoid a sleepy yellow fluff ball, towards to door; swinging it open he met the face of a mid-yawn Kanda. Turning around he asked if a coffee was in order.

"Ugh"

Allen looked over his shoulder to see Kanda rubbing at his eyes, hair not in its usual high ponytail but instead tied loosely at the nape of his neck. He yawned again and Allen felt as if he'd been staring at the taller man for too long, he walked, half jogged, into the kitchen. Dumped three sugars into his mug and filled them both with the boiled water. Noticing the lump of yellow in the corner of his eyes Allen got out a whiskers pouch and fed Tim, once his hands where washed he got the milk out the fridge, filling both mugs and a saucer for Tim. He placed Tim's milk beside his breakfast and entered the lounge with both mugs. It was there he found Kanda looking almost asleep on his sofa.

"It's what…" He placed the mugs on the coffee table and looked at his wrist watch, "-five to nine. Time to wake up Mr …Kanda? I don't actually know your surname…" Allen sat on the arm of the sofa Kanda was currently occupying, waiting for some form of a response. He watched as the taller man stretched his legs, his feet reaching Allen, trying to push him of the arm. It was the first time Allen noticed Kanda had taken his shoes off without being asked. _He's wearing odd socks,_ he noted to himself with a smile. One, white and black checked, the other, just plain blue. Kanda rolled slightly so his body faced the sofa's cushions.

"'S Kanda" He had his face pressed into one of the sofas many cushions.

"Hmm? I'm sorry, what?" Allen shook himself as Kanda mumbled something to quit for Allen to make out.

"Kanda's m' surname" Allen watched Kanda nuzzle his face into the cushion some more.

"Your surname.. Is Kanda?" Kanda grunted in agreement, "Your name's Kanda… Kanda?" Kanda sat up from the cushions, some of his hair had come out of the hair tie and had fallen into his face; he pushed it out of his eyes as he groaned to himself.

"No. My surname's Kanda. My first names..." The rest of the sentence became a mumbled blur and he reached for his coffee.

"Pardon…" Allen placed his own cup down and he waited for Kanda to continue,

"I'm not going through this again-" Kanda mumbled into his mug, so instead he rose from his seat, tugging his hair tie out at the same time, "'S nothing, where're your notes then?" Allen watched as Kanda swept the underside of his hair up into his grip, he combed the sides into his hand and finished by capturing the fine hair into the grasp of his hair tie. He suddenly became acutely aware the he was being stared at expectantly, almost as if he was meant to be saying something.

"Eh?" Kanda crossed his arms over his chest, eyebrow raised as he was obviously waiting for some sort of response.

"I said, where are your notes?"

"Do we have to rush into it, I mean, can't we just… talk?" As soon as he had said it, he knew what Kanda would say-

"Why would I talk to _you, _out of choice?"

"Argh, you're so unfathomable!"

"Seriously? No-one says 'unfathomable' in a sentence."

Allen stood his ground; he sat on the arm of the sofa, refusing to move an inch. He stared at Kanda and felt the air around his face get hotter as Kanda refused to look away.

"I don't know _anything_ about you, why on earth would I share notes with someone I don't even know."

"You don't _know_ me? Of course you fucking know me, you've known me for bloody months-"

"-but I don't _know_ you, like friend know you-"

"Friend know me? What, so we're friends now?"

"Of course we're friends, I don't let bloody strangers in my house, I don't feed strangers coffee-"

"Can't feed a drink moron."

"See, this is what I mean. This-" He pointed between to each of them, emphasising his point, "-Is what friends do."

"Wait, so… we-" He mimicked Allen's earlier gesture, "are friends, yet you state that you don't 'friend' know me? How is that possible?"

"You don't get my point-"

"-obviously-"

"Okay, okay, I'll show you what I mean-" He got up of the arm of the sofa and started walking from one end of the lounge to the other, spouting out examples of friend facts. "Lenalee, she's of Asian descent, her birthdays February 20th and she turned seventeen this year; she has an older brother who means the world to her, however he has a tendency to irritate her with his ridiculous over-protectiveness. She finds me to be a little brother of sorts and thinks I'm totally adorable; which for some strange reason has caused her to become scarily possessive. She has a secret soft spot for Lavi which I really don't think I should have just told you… and, finally, she sees you as a brother who she knows she can always rely on, like, if ever there's a problem in her life, it's you she' going to go to." Allen looked at Kanda expectantly; his response was to raise _both_ his eyebrows.

"Alright but-"

"-And Lavi, no-one knows where's he's from, he's just this huge colossal mix of races. His birthday is on the 10th of August and he has yet to turn eighteen. He had a year after school off, which he spent trying, and failing, to keep down a job. After being chewed out by his grandfather he moved in with you and started college. His grandfather is his only living relative that he knows off, and although they fight whenever they're near on another, they actually care for each other greatly-"

"-I do know all this already-"

"-He calls Lenalee, lenalady or princess, which obviously shows his deep affection for her; even though I'm relatively new to the group I already have a whole heap of nicknames, most to do with my height, which may I just say is a perfectly normal height for a teenager. _I'm still growing-"_

"-Just accept that you're sho-"

"-and _you._ Lavi, for some unfathomable reason, see's you, Kanda Kanda, as his best friend. He blatantly shows his care and affection through incredibly annoying, childish… bullying? Can I call it that? He's not trying to hurt anyone… could it be called bullying?"

"Just say it's bullying."

"Okay, annoying bullying… which… um… oh yeah, which would explain why you're picked on so regularly." Allen placed himself down on the sofa's arm again, turning his head in the direction of the older teen. "And then there's _you_. Let's see, birthday is… 6th June, Asian descent… and you're eighteen, you went to another college at first but dropped out due to the fact that you hated it, meaning you joined this college this year… and… that is actually all I know about you. I thought I knew, like, a little bit more than that. Jesus, I really do know nothing about you… I don't even know what subjects you take! Minus the English, of course…" He stopped talking and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand; _July is a bad month for hay fever sufferers,_ he thought duly to himself as he sniffed.

"You know-" Kanda shifted himself closer to the edge of the sofa so he could reach his lukewarm coffee "-You're pretty observant."

"Thank you"

"You seem to be able to analyse people with mush more ease then anyone I know…" Allen raised his eyebrow as he waited for Kanda to get to his point, he watched as his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed the coffee, "-One would think you have a lot of pet hates."

"Yeah…?"

"And none of us know that much about you either. Funny that, eh?" Kanda had picked up the one thing Allen hoped he wouldn't have. He felt his sweat creep under his collar; he could feel it run down his back until it bled into his shirt. He was scared. He wasn't ready for his walls to break yet.

"A-And? Your point is?"

"You could have some secret life we know nothing about."

"Right… what are you-"

"why're you so protective of your notes?" Kanda had placed the mug down and was now facing Allen, his hand resting on Tim, who Allen hadn't noticed until this particular moment. Traitor.

"I wouldn't say I'm protective-"

"Is there something you don't want me to see? Plans maybe?"

"Wait. Are you implying…"

"Implying what?" Kanda had a smirk plastered on his face, eyebrow raised in a superior manner.

"Hey! I'm not-" He jumped as Kanda's hand was in front his face, pointing accusingly in an ace attorney manner.

"Ha! You know, I know, so you deny it!" Allen couldn't believe it was possible but Kanda smirk grew larger.

"I don't know you know anything! But if you _are _thinking what I think you're thinking, you're completely wrong!"

"So what do you think I'm thinking?"

"Ah." Know he had him. What was Allen meant to say that would cast the spotlight of him, how on earth could Kanda think he was the blogger. He's the one that had spent all the time of listing any possible blogger characteristics. He was the one sad enough to do it, not Kanda. "Okay, wait here."

He got up of the arm of the sofa and quickly, but still respectively, rushed into his room out of the inquiring eyes of the older teen. He pulled open the familiar drawer, pulled out the worn notebook and ran a hand through his hair. He let out a pent up sigh and got ready to 'face to music', so to speak. He re-entered the lounge and threw the notebook on the coffee table, satisfied with the slap it made.

"This should clear my name. Here, the long awaited notebook. Feel welcome to add to the ever growing list" As he spoke the words he felt himself lower his eyes to the carpet, fascinated by the patterns. His ears felt warm, why did his ears feel warm? He subtly raised his hand to feel his cheeks. They were warm. _Warm_. Oh god, he was blushing. _Blushing_.

"Jesus Christ" The mumble reached his ears along with the turning of pages and he lowered his head further. Mortifying, that's what it was. _Mortifying. _He was a stalker, an actual stalker. Why was he so creepy? "You- you did all of this?" Allen, to mortified to speak, nodded his head. "Impressive…" Allen's head snapped up and his mouth hung agape, completely baffled by Kanda's reply, all he could do was nod when Kanda asked if he wanted a tea.

As he watched the taller man walk through his kitchen doorway he shifted himself onto the sofa, leaning fully against the cushions. He reached out for Tim and was pleased when the cat let out a slight purr. The cat rubbed his face against the corner of the notebook and Allen picked it up. Kanda had already written in it. He'd been allowed to see it for less then, what? Three minutes and he'd already scribbled all over the page in his fancy writing. Allen was irritated at first, but once he read what was written he was quickly, shamefully, impressed.

_Swears, likes to place the blame onto others (mythical shit) clearly irresponsible personality. Sense of sarcasm, root of abbreviation hatred could be they were forced to speak probably as a child, sees it as unfair? Might be surrounded by ill-mannered people and has had enough of the situation? Use of 'Argh' shows a spoken habit? Makes regular mistakes, could be overly clumsy? Doesn't believe in soft such thought, has to work for things. When angry is intimidating._

He looked up from the page and looked at Tim, the cats head was turned to the side slightly.

"Tim. Three minutes and he already has a better idea than me… shit. He added a quote and everything…" The cat placed his paws of Allen's outstretched leg, "I know Tim, but, this is hard to accept, y'know?" He heard a thump from the kitchen alongside the distinctive rumbling of the boiled kettle. Tim placed his head alongside his paws, "I know you're a fan Tim… yes, I know he can make tea… Arrgh, I dunno Tim…" The cat stood up and jumped down from the sofa, running of into the kitchen. That was an extra five traitor points just earned.

Before Allen could call after him he felt something come into contact with his head; suddenly deafened by the impact he missed Kanda's smirk of victory. Allen looked down to find a penguin bar on his lap and most likely a penguin bar lump on the side of his head.

"You went through my cupboards!"

"I could hear your stomach from the kitchen, feed it and for god sakes shut it up."

"Feed it and for god sakes shut it up" he mimicked in a pathetic attempt of a Kanda voice; the older man visible rolled his eyes as he took a sip from the boiling mug in his hands. Allen lifted the flap on the rapper of the chocolate bar,

"Why don't penguins drink out of a glass?" He saw Kanda look up from the notebook, "They drink from a beaker" Surprisingly, the two of them looked at one another, both their faces saying the same thing, _Oh god that's so stupid._ Yet when their eyes met, Allen couldn't stop a laugh from bubbling up his throat. It shocked them both at first but shortly after, it quickly lead to Kanda releasing the air from his mouth in a quick silent laugh. Allen could feel his eyes tear slightly as he laughed and Kanda had raised his hand to his mouth as he shook his head gently. The laughter didn't die down as fast as it probably should have, and Allen found himself unable to look at Kanda's face without laughter bubbling from his mouth. So he looked at the carpet and thought to himself, maybe, just maybe, this partnership could work.


	12. You You?

**Ladies and Gentlemen, guess who finished their Art exam... I did! Oh yeah, that baby took me five whole hours... And it was my college's open evening tonight too, I've been at college since 8am this morning... 13 hours. 13! My god I might as well live in that place. I'm such a teachers pet! The Art department loves me~**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy as always and please review, I'll love you forever (/^.^)/  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So we're looking for someone who takes English-"<p>

"-Need to narrow it down more-"

"I was getting there."

They both stared at each other, the need for silence pressing down on them, making their lungs feel tight. Speaking was becoming harder with every word. One had his head resting on his open palm, small smirk present. The other had a hand combing its way through white locks. Allen had a sudden lack of enthusiasm and dropped the biro he was holding onto the notebook. He sighed and pushed, both the pen and notebook, across the table till it was in front of Kanda. Said man looked down at the previous brain storm they'd created a whole week before and sighed himself,

"Dun' wanna-"

Allen leant back in his chair and released a whispered version of the anguish he felt. Kanda, on the other hand, silently leant forwards till his head met the surface of the desk, groaning as he did so.

"-It's so boring"

"Where'd your enthusiasm go? A week ago you where, what I'm guessing to be, excited about finding out who it is. But now… now you're-you're…" Allen waved his arms around pointing at Kanda multiple time for emphasis, "This. You're this"

"Alright, alright" He pulled himself upwards so he could stare blankly at the brain span again. "Why don't we… Tch, I dunno. Erm, we could bunch the points into personality traits? Yeah, there-" He placed the pen down and pushed it to Allen, "-My part done."

"Surely if we don't know who it is… we can't bunch them together?" he saw the eyebrow raise, then his fist curling and uncurling and then of course, there was the subtle 'Oh god-' look at the ceiling closely followed by the 'I'll kill him' glare. Oh yeah, he was getting good at reading him.

"Alright. Fine. Whatever. Your way it is." They were quick, sharp reply's and Allen felt them stab at his face. He was irritated all right. Kanda reached for the notebook and yanked it back towards himself; he got the biro and started scribbling down people's names. Allen felt himself lean in closer to get a proper look.

"What're you-"

"We can write the names down and see who does the things we've listed-"

"That'll take forever-"

"Oh yeah, right. Because you have a better idea-"

"If you'd let me speak, then yes. I might-"

A sharp 'Shh' caused them both to flinch and look up; their eyes met the face of a slightly wrinkled frowning face. It was the librarian who had started her round of the second floor, obviously the two of them had been talking too loud and were disturbing the 'no talking' policy. Allen found himself apologising whereas Kanda grumbled as he grabbed the biro and started doodling. Allen watched the elderly woman hobble off and heard a mumbled,

"Kids these days…"

He felt himself smile and turned his attention to Kanda's doodles, useless squiggles, the kind of squiggles you do when trying to get a pen to start again, but the squiggles were become more circular. Circular squiggles, circular squiggles that started placing themselves atop other circular squiggles. Like snowmen squiggles, snowmen squiggles with tails and triangular ears. It was a cat squiggle, a cat squiggle that was created a squiggled mess all over his notes. Allen felt the start of a headache gnaw at his temples, the word squiggles sounded strange to him now.

He went to look up and pull the notebook from Kanda's grasp but found himself spotting a steadily approaching redhead. Lavi noticed Allen spot him and held a finger to his lips and winked, Allen arched a fine eyebrow and smiled slightly. When Kanda looked up Allen pulled the notebook from his doodling biro and smiled in a rather sarcastic manner at him.

Kanda jumped as someone pulled lightly on his ponytail, he spun round and couldn't stop the glare he gave the redhead. Lavi smiled widely in reply as he took the seat next to Kanda, when Allen opened his mouth to greet his friend his eye's caught the elderly librarians. She placed a frail finger to her thin lips and Allen felt the greeting die in his mouth.

"You two sure do spend a lot of time together lately-" Allen bought his attention back to the redhead, "-Starting to think I'm intruding" He laughed brightly as Kanda gave him another glare. Allen could see the librarian staring in their direction

"Lavi, Shhh-" he held a finger to his own lips but then placed it back in his lap as he realised he'd mirrored the old lady, "-We're in a library…"

"Pssh… means nothing to me my lil'friend" Allen could see lavi's eye's work their way up the desk to his notebook so he leant forward, snatched it from Kanda and held it as he reached to grab another pen from his bag. Finding another one of his many biros, he placed the notebook on the table and set to doodle over Kanda's squiggle cat. Lavi sighed and leant back in his chair, the action caused Kanda to shift in his seat and visible grit his teeth. Allen deducted that Lavi's sheer presence was enough to piss a certain long haired teen off… he was impressed.

"Argh, you guys are SO boring, what're you doin'?"

"Work."

"Yuu, you have nothing in front of you."

"Tch."

Allen smiled as he watched the two share friendly exchanges, Allen thought about whether it could be called 'friendly' as only one of them is being so, however due to spending so much time with the long haired teen, he felt he could tell when Kanda was being friendly. As he watched Kanda swat Lavi hand from his hair he decided that yes, Kanda was being friendly.

"How 'bout we play a game? C'mon Yuu, you know you wanna play a game" Lavi bit his bottom lip and stared at Kanda's face. The look had already won over Allen as he had already placed the pen atop the closed notebook. Kanda sighed as he glanced around the library; the librarians were huddled around their librarian desk talking. Hypocrites.

"Tch, fine. Go."

"What're we playing then Lavi?"

"The _mother_ of all old school games, young grasshopper-"

"-Get on with it, you loser-"

"Persistence is needed when playing this y'know Yuu." Lavi stared at Kanda until he shifted uncomfortably, Allen just laughed quietly to himself at the two friends. "We'll be playing Eye spy of course-"

"Eye spy!"

"Yes Yuu. You, me and Allen. Right here. Right now. Eye spy match _till the death_"

"Till the death…?" Allen felt himself raise his eyebrows as he watched the hyperactive teen rock in his chair, excited for the match.

"Well, till the other players give up, so, yes. _The death_."

"You're so sad-"

"-Okay, I spy with my little eye…" Lavi made a point of stroking his chin as he glanced around the large library, smile never leaving his face. "Something… beginning with… N"

"N?"

"Yep, N"

"-As in nuts?"

"Yes Allen, as in _nuts_" Lavi smiled,

"Something beginning with N…"

"I think we've established the fact that it begins with an N" Kanda snapped at the two idiots as he glanced around the room. Allen smiled as he watched Kanda trying to figure out what it was. Lavi was smiling; eyes closed, leaning heavily against the back of his chair.

"N, N, N, N, N…" Allen looked from item to item. Clock, not N. Chair, not N. students, not N. Kanda, not N. Allen, not N. Lavi, not N. There was no item beginning with N. He could feel his frustration build as he listed the items in the library; he even stared trying to think of _any_ word that began with an N. It seemed his brain had given up on him.

"I give, I have no idea-"

"-Say I'm a winner."

"Lavi's a winner…"

"Aww, thanks Al'" Allen sighed as a smiled spread across his face. Lavi really was one of a kind. Lavi and Allen both turned their attention to Kanda who had actively started staring at the ceiling.

"You give Kanda?"

"Yeah Yuu, say I'm a winner."

"Notebook."

"Wha'?"

"You spy a notebook. N, as in N-ote. Notebook." Allen turned to face Lavi, double checking what Kanda said was true, and by the looks of Lavi's sudden deflation, he was.

"You're such a spoilsport!"

"How am I a spoilsport if I won?"

"You won! I'm supposed to win. Argh."

"Does Notebook really count? I mean, there isn't one out…"

Allen watched as Kanda smirked and Lavi scoured the surface of their table, trying to find Allen's notebook. Allen twiddled with the lone biro and smiled as Lavi frowned at him.

"Allllllllen… you hid the notebook…"

"What notebook?"

"The one you two were getting all cuddly over-"

"-Cuddly!-"

"-Yeah. That notebook, you've hid it from me haven't you! You're spending too much time with Yuu y'know…"

"There was no notebook out; I put it away before the game started…" Allen didn't feel bad, not at all. He was surprisingly bitter when it came to losing and saw no harm in sabotaging their game of eye spy just because he hadn't won. It made perfect sense, he liked winning and it had been too easy to lie to Lavi.

"Seriously? I swear it was out-"

"-Yeah, it was. Before we started the game it was out but I put it away at the suggestion of a game… I didn't want to get distracted" He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, just to add the effect of being embarrassed. Oh yeah, when it came to lying, _Allen_ was number one.

"It didn't help though did it," Lavi laughed as loud as the librarians would allow him, "You still gave up in the end didn't ya" Allen knew Lavi was only messing but he still couldn't stop some of the bitterness from filling his gritted smile.

"That I did Lavi. That I did."

"So… what were you guys doing before I got here?-"

"-Why?" Allen knew he had asked to quick, he sounded anxious. How stupid. It wasn't like Lavi would know what they were doing. It was Lavi.

"I've never seen you both sit on the same table without arguing before, figured it musta been something pretty interesting…"

"We don't always argue-"

"-We argue." Allen turned to look at Kanda, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Not always-"

"-Pretty much all the time-"

"-Not really."

"Really."

"Guys..." Lavi leant forwards and tried to stop the fighting he'd accidently caused, laughing to himself nervously as his presence didn't change a thing,

"It's not arguing-"

"-It's obviously arguing-"

"No. It's really not you asshole-"

"It really is idiot"

"No. It's not."

"Seriously guys..." Lavi recoiled as the two carried on and leant towards one another,

"What else could it be?"

"-Heated discussion-"

"-You're such a fucking moron-"

"-I'm not a _fucking _moron you little shit-"

"Ha. I'm the little one-"

"-Oh so it's a height thing now is it!"

"You bought height into it-"

"No I didn't!"

"Guys please, the scary librarians looking…" Lavi tried to smile at the woman but she carried on giving the trio warning signals,

"It's always about my height-"

"-'cause you're so fucking tiny-"

"I'm not tiny!"

"-There's gotta be children taller then you-"

"Just 'cause I'm not a fucking giant-"

"-At least I'm not a dwarf-"

"-I'M JUST VERTICALLY CHALENGED!"

"So_ that's_ what they call it these days-"

"Seriously! Would you just _shut up_!"

The two teens startled and turned their attention towards their redheaded companion. He had a half smile, half frown on his face and was stealing glances at the librarian every now and again, seemingly anxious about what the old lady would be doing.

"You always exclude everyone else when you start fighting," He watched as they both opened their mouth to answer, "-It's no fun." He fitted in before they could speak; he smiled as he heard the click of their mouths shutting. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his own notebook, "I'm going downstairs to get a geography book, _please_ don't embarrass me while I'm gone-"

"Promise" Allen smiled as he watched the red head get up and make his way to the staircase, he waved at him as he looked back, double checking they were behaving. Kanda leant back in his chair and bought his hand to his face to rub his eyes, sighing as he did so. Allen leant forwards slightly and voiced a question he'd been thinking about for a while,

"Don't you think Lavi has strange speaking habits?" He reached for the norebook that he'd slipped onto the floor earlier, placing in on the desk and opening it to the previous page. He used his biro as a pointed and pointed to one of the lists bullet points.

_Use of 'Argh' shows a spoken habit?_

Kanda raised an eyebrow as he thought back to everything his redheaded friends had said,

"I didn't hear that many '_Argh_'s'-"

"No, it says he might have a spoken habbit-"

"Yeah…" Allen made a noise of frustration, Kanda didn't see where he was going. Obviously Allen was paying more attention.

"He repeats 'you' _all the time_." Kanda raised an eyebrow and leant onto his open palm,

"He does?"

"Yes! How did you not notice? It was, like, every other sentence."

"So he says 'you' a lot, most people do-"

"-No they don't!"

"Yeah. They do. We're a group, he can't constantly call us by our names so he says 'you' instead" Allen felt realisation dawn on him; Kanda didn't understand what he meant.

"Ohhh, right. You think I mean… No. I mean he says 'you' loads, as in, 'you you'"

"What?" Kanda sat upright and furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to understand what the whitette was talking about.

"Yeah, he said 'you, you' loads just now, surely you get what I mean now, right?"

He watched as Kanda leant back in his chair, he bought his hand up to his mouth and bit on the side of his thumbnail. He stayed like that for a few seconds and Allen idly wondered how long it took for Lavi to find a geography textbook. When Allen next looked up he was baffled as Kanda had taken to looking at him with an almost smile on his face,

"What."

"You're so stupid"

Before Allen could retaliate Lavi pulled back his chair and sat down. It was awkwardly silent for a few seconds until Kanda got up out his seat and started walking towards the staircase. When Lavi called out he mumbled something about a classics book. Allen looked at Lavi while turning the notebook page, preventing the redhead from spotting the list. He was startled slightly as his pocket vibrated and Lavi briefly looked up to smile at him.

_[Ask the idiot about what you just asked me]_

_[I thought I was the idiot?]_

_[No your moron]_

_[-_-]_

Allen looked up from the phone he'd placed on his lap and watched Lavi, he had his cowlick pinned back with one of Lenalee's hairclips and was chewing on his pen lid as he read from the textbook. Allen shifted in his seat to have a sneaky peak at the contents of the page; he read words like _coastal squeeze_ and _long shore drift_ and felt like he was intruding so instead coughed lightly in a lame attempt to grab the redhead's attention. He smiled sheepishly as Lavi tore his eyes from the page,

"Um, hey. Bit of a stupid question…" Lavi sat up and placed the pen down, he leant forwards slightly and smiled for Allen to continue, "Well, I was just wondering… actually, no. It's nothing. Sorry." He looked down and attempted to write something down on the notebook, however his brain had other ideas as it went blank, affectively preventing him from writing anything on the page.

"What? You have to tell me now Allen…"

"No, no, no. It's nothing"

"Al'…" Something in Lavi's tone made Allen feel like blushing, he looked up and sighed as he tried to word the question in his head,

"Okay, I was just wondering… If you knew that you had a weird way of speaking-"

"-Speaking?"

"Yeah."

Lavi sat and stared at him, he inclined his head forwards and Allen realised he was telling him to continue.

"Oh right. Well, it's nothing major, I mean, I only just noticed really-"

"-Al', seriously. Get on with it."

"You say 'you' twice." Lavi leant back, crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. Clearly not believing what the smaller teen was saying.

"I say 'you' twice?"

The redhead stared at the wall behind Allen as he tried to figure out what the whitette meant, he was too confident for it to be a lie but Lavi was almost sure he didn't repeat 'you' in a sentence.

"Yeah. As in, 'you you' Like, twice in a row. A stutter! Like a stutter, god why didn't I think of that in the first place. Jeez, then you and Kanda would have understood sooner."

Lavi arched his eyebrow higher at the mention of Kanda; Allen had asked Kanda before him? Why hadn't he just asked him? Why Kanda…? Kanda… Lavi felt the realisation hit him hard. Oh god… He could feel the laughter building in his stomach. His eye's stung slightly as tears gathered in the corners, bless him!

"Allen… do you know Kanda's first name?" He watched the teen stare up at him, clearly not understanding the link between the two subjects.

"No… when I asked he mumbled and changed the subject…" He jumped as the redhead laughed, he felt a slight panic flood trough him as he glanced towards the librarians desk.

"Ah Allen. Allen, Allen, Allen. You're so adorable, you know that?" Allen blushed slightly as the redhead carried on laughing at something Allen had done,

"What? What've I done now?"

"Oh Al', Kanda's first name is Yuu"

"You? His name is You?" Lavi seemed to spit the laughter from his mouth as he leant forwards, clutching his stomach as he did so.

"NO! No, No, No…" He wheezed, "Its _Yuu_"

"Yuu?"

"Yes Yuu" Lavi wiped at his face and re-clutched his stomach; he hadn't laughed like that for a while.

"His name is… _Yuu_?" Allen couldn't get over it. He doubted he ever would. What kind of name was that?

"He hates it too, no worries-"

"Yuu?"

"Yes Yuu. Jeez Allen, the kids name is Yuu-"

"-But it's so… feminine… can I say that?"

"I wouldn't if you liked your face the way it is now-" Lavi was totally hanging out with these two more often. He watched as Kanda returned from his suspiciously long trip downstairs; Allen looked up at him and Lavi couldn't contain his laughter when Allen said the name to the longer haired man. His reaction was beautiful.


	13. Banned

**Man, college is getting really hardcore these days, I mean, when I think about it... I have like, a week and a bit till me exams.. Don't worry though! I am revising! Still finding time to update though, 'cause i'm just that awesome (/^.^)/**

**Anyway if you could read and review as always!**

* * *

><p>[August<em> - 15:21]<em>

_[I love it when you see two people together, holding hands, one's obviously a popular kid and the other one doesn't really have much going for them. But they still date. I look at the rare couples like that and find myself smiling, real love does exist. But then I go and turn on the radio and the shit that comes out just shatters the lovely thought._

_Seriously. You hear all these songs about loving people just the way they are, or how you want them to think you're the only girl in the world. I'm thinking things like, well sorry dear, you aren't the only girl in the world and obviously you don't love just the way she is. She's got more plastic in her then a bloody Barbie. Yeah, you're locking lips with a Barbie doll laddie. Gutted._

_So when I do spot the couples that have one incredible attractive member and one not so amazing member, it makes my day. True love right there! Whenever I see perfect couples I can't help but think it's all for show, like an advertisement for plastic surgery,_

'_Just add plastic and you'll get the guy of your dreams!'_

'_Turn Barbie and we'll find you your Ken!'_

_I generally think that's how they advertise plastic surgery__**,**__ a whole lotta suckers would fall for it, I tell you now. I wouldn't though; I have an IQ above forty._

_Another thing I love seeing; Gay couples. They have this huge bad reputation, why? Why should something like gender matter, y'know? I just don't see how it makes something like love become taboo. You have all these people saying it's not right, why? What gives you the right to say something that heavy? Who gave you the responsibility of matching people with the perfect person 'cause I'm telling you now. Look at my love life, you've done a pretty shit jobs so far._

'_It's not right' Why? Why, seriously it has no impact on you, get your nose outta their business. Argh, it just aggravates me. Okay, I understand some of you have been bought up with a religion saying that it isn't right. Okay, fine, but that doesn't give you permission to say it's forbidden. No one has that permission. I don't understand why you have to attempt to push the opinion onto others, sorry everyone that doesn't do so, but way too many people do it for my liking._

_I just look at them and find myself thinking, how can there be anything more romantic. They go through so much, I mean; their love survives through all the odds, when everything is thrown at them, they just persevere and their love becomes that much stronger; so much more sacred. How can anything be so right?]_

Kanda sighed to himself as he placed his phone back into his pocket; he tightened his ponytail and got up from the seat he had placed himself in. He worked his way round the shelves, trying to spot the god damn classics book and when he eventually found it he sighed to himself. Why was college so much work? Maybe he should try find another book… he leant against' the library shelf and thought to himself. Did the moyashi need a book? He smirked to himself, maybe he should text Lenalee? His eyebrows creased as he frowned to himself, he really didn't want to go back upstairs. He heard the all too familiar snort of a certain redhead and felt a strange sense of dread growing. He grabbed his textbook and double checked his phone was in his pocket. It was.

He was about halfway up the stairs when he heard the distinct 'Shhh' of the librarian, obviously the redhead hadn't heard it; he was laughing. _Still laughing_. That was always a bad sign when you were Kanda.

"Yuu?"

Brilliant. Just brilliant, please do add to the ever growing shit that's happened today.

"Yes Yuu. Jeez Allen, the kids name is Yuu-"At least he was sounding slightly irritated…

"-But it's so… feminine… can I say that?" Kanda felt something, just a little something, snap.

"I wouldn't if you liked your face the way it is now-" There was a thud, a dull thud; the type of thud that when you heard it, you just knew someone had been hurt. _Allen_ had been hurt.

And honestly, Allen didn't even know what happened. All he was aware of was that something hard, _really really hard_, collided with his head. He automatically bought his hands up to his head, blinking his eyes to try and stop the tears, he whined as he let his head meet the table.

"Shhhhh!" Kanda spun round on his heel and hissed at the woman,

"_We get it woman! We'll frigging Shhhhh"_

He heard the snort of the redhead again and turned his attention to the whitette who was clutching his head. He bought the hand down from his face, he'd subconsciously bought it up to his lips to emphasis the 'shh' sound. He walked to the trio's table, turned to face the librarian, held his _heavy_ textbook a few inches from the table's surfaces and just let go.

Now it took a lot to embarrass Lavi but there was just something about _everyone_ in the library looking at you while your best friend has a 'glare off' with the librarian that just triggered the emotion. Kanda was smiling, obviously it was sarcastic, but the librarian smiled back and sat down, Kanda looked at the spot for a few seconds then pulled out his chair and sat down.

"…That was odd, wasn't it Yuu-"

"_Don't._"

"But Yuu-"

"_I said don't-"_

"_Yuuuuuuuu-" _Kanda picked up his notebook and swatted Lavi with it, he then grabbed his biro, pulled it back like he was going to flic it but instead placed it against the redheads temple and let go. He smiled slightly as the teen rubbed at his head whining.

"My head really hurts guys-" Oh yeah, where was his phone? He ducked his head under the table and spotted his phone under the moyashi's chair… how'd it get there?

"Pass me my phone"

"Wha'?"

"Pass me my phone" Allen looked up at him, one hand clutching his white locks and the other wiping a stray tear from his face. Kanda felt a _little_ pang of something in his gut. Guilt?

"Yuu… bit harsh" Without thinking the long haired teen bought his pen down, it landed in the table, the space between the redheads index and middle finger. Lavi paled at the sight. He could have lost one of them just then.

"Phone." He pointed under the table so the moron would know where to look, Allen bent down and winced as the throbbing got worse, he bought his eyes to the heavy devise on the floor. How'd it… he wouldn't…

"Did you-"

"-Gimme"

"You actually just-"

"-Give the phone-"

"No." Kanda wasn't expecting that from the whitette.

"_What?"_

"I said 'No'."

"Ah"

Lavi looked between the two, they were just staring. As if they were having a conversation with their eyes alone. Weird. Lavi wished they would just stop doing it, it was really no fun when you ere bogged out from a secret conversation that no-one knows about. He gathered his books together and stood up, that shocked them. Now all eyes stared at him, yeesh. He felt himself sigh.

"I'm putting my books back… you guys have _things,_ A.K.A the UFO that smashed into Allen's forehead,-" The whitette rubbed at his head at the mention of it, "-to talk about, so please do, it's healthy in a relationship… back in a bit…" Allen's mouth hung open as he watched the redhead go down the stairs smiling to himself

"Phone."

"Dude. No. This _thing_ hit my forehead. My forehead! And it really _really_hurt!" He watched as Kanda's eyes fell to his lap. Did he feel bad! His brain screamed '_MILK IT ALLEN! MILK IT!'_ …So he did.

"Seriously! Look at this lump!" Allen leant back slightly and pointed to the steadily raising red mark on his forehead, "Look at it!"

"I'm looking! Yes, ow. Painful"

"So you're sorry?" _MILK IT, MILK IT!_

"Tch no."

"Serious pain, ow-ow-ow, oh my god. It really hurts!"

"Alright alright. Jeez, my bad alright?"

"Hardly an _'I'm so sorry Allen!' _but whatever-" Allen leant back in his chair, one hand numbly rubbing against his forehead and the other was twiddling with the UFO that had met his head moments earlier.

"Phone."

"What is in this phone, no-one wants their phone this bad!" He fiddled with the mobile and smiled in victory as the screen turned on… it was locked.

"See, can't get in, give it" Kanda was reaching across the table towards the phone. Allen smiled at him and held the phone up so the light hit the screen. Aha, he could see a finger trail! He traced his finger across the trail and laughed, slightly scarily, as the phone unlocked.

"How did you!"

"Mwaha, I can open anything locked!"

Allen looked at the screen and was honestly surprised when he saw the blog. He raised his eyes to meet Kanda's but he teen was staring at the floor below. Allen felt himself look down too, that was the only thing bad about their college library, there was the first floor, full of book like any normal library. Then there was the second floor which was full of tables and computers, however there was a balcony border that allowed you to overlook the first floor. Allen had never understood the point of the second floor being half the size of the first. All it let you do was get distracted from working. Hello? Stupid idea…

Allen opened his mouth to ask Kanda why he was reading the blog without him but stopped when he saw Lavi walking back up the staircase, bookless. Kanda noticed Allen hesitation and looked behind himself,

"Go downstairs and read it on your phone," He held out his hand for Allen to return his phone, Allen felt obliged to do so.

"Aww, it's nice to see you guys getting along!"

"Tch"

As Allen watched Lavi and Kanda staring to bicker as usual he started attempting to think of a way to get downstairs… Bingo!

"I'm gonna go get some A3 paper-"

"Why?" Allen felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Could Kanda not take a hint?

"Revision notes-"

"-What for?" Argh, now Lavi was joining in. He didn't question them when they went downstairs!

"History" He ground out as he started towards the staircase. He felt the all too familiar buzz in his pocket as he reached one of the bookcases hidden from the second floors view.

_[Oh yeah, good one. Revision. Who does revision?]_

_[Piss off Yuu.]_

He felt the urge to cackle as he sent the text. Mwahaha! Oh he was going to abuse the power he had! He was shaken from his internal laugh as he heard a loud thump echo through the library. He moved around the bookcase so he could see what it was. He laughed a little when he saw it; someone had dropped a notebook over the second floor balcony. Haha what losers.

_[I do like your history notes…]_

As Allen read the text he heard another thump. This time it was slightly louder and there was a flutter of papers along with it. He gulped as he looked up from his phone. There, in a pile of papers, laid his notebook and history notes… Allen felt his head throb as he looked up.

"Hey Al'…"

Lavi and Kanda were looking down at him, Lavi looking slightly guilty, obviously trying to hide a smile. Kanda however was smirking, he had Allen's English notebook in the hand that was dangling over the second floors border. He saw Allen looking and smirked at him,

"Hey _Allen_-" The smaller teen shivered at the strange pronunciation of his name, he'd never heard it said like that, "-I felt that you could use your books if you were revising-" As he said it he released the grip on Allen's book. Lavi visibly bit his lip as the book hit the floor. Allen, strangely enough, didn't feel embarrassed. He knew Kanda hadn't meant it in a vicious way, throwing the phone - yes. This - not so much. This was Kanda _Playing._ Yes, a very strange concept indeed.

"Ha. HA. Ha. You're so very funny _Yuu_" He himself smirked as he saw Kanda cringe at the use of his first name, numerous thumps where heard as he dropped Allen's collection of biros down to the first floor.

This went on for a few more minutes until the librarians backup had arrived. Allen was escorted upstairs, after having collected his belongings from the floor; he was allowed to place his things back in his bag. Once he had done so Allen, Kanda and Lavi were escorted out of the library. Being told that they were banned for a whole week. If Allen wasn't buzzing from the games he would have sobbed a little.

The three of them stood outside the library, all looking at one another,

"…How do we tell Lena?"

All three of them started laughing as they imagined telling their female friend on what she missed out on, Allen was leaning forwards, Kanda had a hand on his stomach and Lavi was leaning on him heavily. When their laughter had settled down Lavi slung his arm round the other two, smiling to himself as he recalled the events. Oh how he loved these two.


	14. Prodding

**Okay so I got my English coursework back... I got 75/80. 75/80! A! Highest mark in the class. Oh my god. I was so happy I actually cried a little!**

**Anyway, I hope you read and review as usual \(^▽^)/**

* * *

><p>"-and then he was all '<em>My head really hurts guys…'<em> so then he went and said '_Pass me my phone'_-"

_["-Pass me my phone!"]_

"Yeah! I was all '_Yuu… bit harsh'_-"

_["-He actually said that!"] _A gasp could be heard through the phone, _["No way did he say that!"]_

"Oh yeah, he said it Lenalady!"

_["God he can be such a social retard at times-"]_

"-At times? Lena… this is Kanda we're on about, I think you mean _all the time_?" The laugh sounded a bit static through the phone but it still caused a smile to bloom on Lavi's face,

_["Are you with Al' now? Has he gone to the nurse?"]_

Lavi turned around from his pointless strolling and spotted Allen yelling at the taller teen, Lavi hadn't seen him go to the nurse but he didn't seem to be too damaged by the UFO so he decided to let it slip,

"Yeah, he went straight there, all clear, no worries princess"

_["Hmm… alright then. So… what was it you actually wanted to tell me?"]_ Lavi cringed slightly at the change of tone, it went from happy go lucky Leanlady, to Mother of three boys, Lenalee. Lavi felt himself laugh nervously at nothing in particular; he turned round and started to stroll towards the others.

"W-What are you on about? I've just told you?"

_["So you just phoned me to fill me in on the day's activities?"]_

"W-Well no…"

He'd reached Allen and Kanda by now and the two were looking at him as he babbled nonsense through the phone, Allen decided to voice the question he'd been wondering since the redhead had dialled the number,

"Who's he talking to?"

"No idea" Kanda hadn't even looked at the smaller boy, it seemed he'd already guessed Allen was curious. "Lavi, who's on the phone?" The red head pulled the phone from his ear and mouthed a clearly visible 'Lenalee' which was closely followed by a cringe from both Kanda and Lavi. "Ouch"

"Why 'Ouch'?" Allen hadn't understood the reason behind the cringe,

"He's telling her we got kicked out the library for a week…"

"Right…"

"Would you want to be the one to break the news to 'straight A's Lenalee'?"

"Ah."

"Yeah."

The two of them watched as Lavi attempted to calm down the, what they guessed to be, furious girl on the other line. Allen was perfectly fine watching until Lavi, much like Kanda had done, threw the phone at him. Luckily for Allen, this throw was designed to be caught not be assaulted by. He caught it and placed it to his ear cautiously,

"Hello?"

_["Allen! Is that you!"] _The boy couldn't help but wince at the volume, before he answered he pulled the phone away from his ear, threw a glare in Lavi's direction, to which he was met by his trademark sheepish smile, then turned the volume of Lavi's mobile down. Satisfied he held it back to his ear,

"H-Hey Lenalee… how you-"

_["-Did you get kicked out the library!"]_

"I wouldn't say kicked out…" Much like Lavi had done, Allen started moving away from the group, he aimlessly walked down the path that lead away from the library, "More like, suspended?"

_["It's not a club Allen. Did they ban you from the library?"]_ Allen could feel Lenalee's 'no nonsense' policy even through the phone,

"N-Not really banned… we can go back in…"

_["Oh so you're allowed in whenever?"] _Lenalee's voice had sarcasm in it that he didn't remember ever hearing before; he figured it must be something that escapes when she's angry.

"Yeah… well, no… no we're-"

_["Argh see! Banned! BANNED! Jesus Christ, have you been told you can't go back for a certain amount of time!"]_

"…yeah…" He never thought he could speak so quietly on a phone before,

_["Argh! You boys are so stupid! Do I have to constantly stay with you to monitor your behaviour!"]_ It took Allen a few seconds to realise that Lenalee was waiting for an answer; he thought the question had been rhetorical.

"Oh um… No?"

_["Well I obviously do! You got kicked out the library Allen. Kicked out. Argh! You guys piss me off sometimes"] _Allen had turned around by this point, heading quickly to the others to try and pass her onto someone else; she was really scary when she was angry.

Lavi and Kanda had been watching the whole time; they'd seen every cringe, every nervous hand through the hair. They felt bad, just a little bit, so when Allen turned around and started walking towards them, they knew one of them would have to get the phone. Lavi pushed Kanda towards the whitette with the rushed excuse of how he'd had the phone already.

"Tch, traitor"

Allen looked up and Kanda and all but threw the phone at him. He guessed it was a form of payback. He threw a phone at the moyachi's face; he had to talk to a pissy Lenalee. Not really fair, Allen would have a painful head for a few days; Kanda would have a pissy Lenalee of his case for weeks. He sighed as he held the garish orange phone to his ear.

_["And I bet this is all your fault somehow Kanda-"]_

"What! And how did you figure that out!"

_["It's always your fault!"]_

"No it's not!"

_["Okay so not always, but you blatantly caused it this time! You were so rude!"_

"Oh right, give me one example-"

_["-'Pass me my phone'"] _Yeah, she had him with that one,

"Tch, nothin' to do with it-"

_["Everything to do with it you, you-"]_

"You, you-"

Kanda saw Lavi nudge Allen in the corner of his eye, he turned slightly and saw Allen blush lightly as he punched the redhead back. He felt himself raise an eyebrow as Lenalee's voice came through the phone again,

_["You threw a phone at his head! Seriously, that's assault Kanda!"]_

"Your dramatizing it, it was a light toss at most-"

_["I heard he has a massive lump on his forehead-"]_

"Oh yeah, and who told you that?" He didn't know why he was asking, he already knew who told her,

_["Lavi."]_

Kanda clicked his tongue and threw the phone in the direction of the red head; he stood next to the whitette as Lavi walked away and attempted to calm the girl down. As soon as Lavi had walked away Allen turned to face the older teen,

"I've been doing some thinking-"

"No way!"

"-you know when we were in the library?"

"Obviously."

"Well I started thinking that maybe it was Lavi…"

Allen watched as Kanda's eyes widened and the teen turned to look Lavi over, almost as if by looking he could deduct whether what Allen said was the truth or not.

"And how did you figure this out?" He sounded as sceptical as he looked. Allen checked to see if Lavi was still occupied with Lenalee, after seeing that yes, he was busy; Allen walked a bit further away and sat on the floor so his back was leaning against the wall of the library.

He threw Kanda a glare as he opened his bag, the once neat and tidy bag was now in ruin. So bad it resembled the contents of Lavi's bag. He shook the scary thought out his head as he pulled out the notebook. He threw it on the floor and pointed at the list of Blogger Characteristics. Kanda, clearly not understanding what he was saying looked blankly at the paper, Allen sighed as he pulled out one of the few biros had managed to pick back up of the library floor. He pulled the lid off and circled a number of the characteristics.

_HAS A FACEBOOK ACCOUNT HOWEVER DISLIKES FACEBOOK.__Sense of sarcasm.__ NOT BRITISH. GETS BUS TO COLLEGE. WEARS CONTACTS.__ Makes regular mistakes, could be overly clumsy? __ UNNATURAL NATURAL HAIRCOLOUR.__ likes to place the blame onto others (mythical shit) clearly irresponsible personality._

Allen smiled as Kanda picked the notebook up to have a closer look; he looked to be biting the inside of his cheek. Allen couldn't help but think it was an odd thing to be doing, biting the inside of your cheek was usually considered to be something you do when you're nervous, not excited. He decided it would be best to voice his concern,

"What? You don't think it is?" The question seemed to startle the older teen; he looked down at Allen, eyebrows furrowed,

"Just there's shit loads of stuff he doesn't do…"

Kanda placed the notebook in the gap between the two of them; Allen leant forwards and re-read some of the notes. He raised his head to look at Kanda and raised an eyebrow instead of voicing the question. Kanda seemed to understand the language of eyebrows and got his own biro out, circling the characteristics he didn't do. Some part of Allen still suspected the older teen; he'd been noticing that Kanda also did some of the characteristics,

_DISLIKES ABREVIATIONS. MOST LIKELY AN ENGLISH STUDENT._

Allen actually had proof for that one, the texts he'd received on numerous occasions that showed the older teen correcting his grammar and abbreviations.

_NOT BRITISH. HAS FLATMATE.__ Swears.__ GETS BUS TO COLLEGE. __Sense of sarcasm. __HATES HAIRDRESSERS. UNNATURAL NATURAL HAIRCOLOUR._

He did a number of these things, but still most of Allen knew it could be anyone. Things like hating the hairdressers or getting the bus to college were vague. Anyone could be the blogger is he used only those points to base it on. However the main reason Allen didn't think it was Kanda was because he didn't _want_ it to be him. If it was, then the few months they'd been working together would mean nothing.

"But you have to admit he fits a few of the characteristics, the weird ones. Like… blaming things on mythical shit, as you put it." Kanda sent a casual glare at the whitette, "I mean, just the other day he was explaining the wonders of the Brownie-"

"-Idiots always thinking about food-"

"No no no. That's what I thought at first… god I love brownies" Allen laughed but coughed awkwardly as Kanda failed to find it funny, not that he found much funny, "It's this mythical gnome goblin ish creature, I think he said it's Irish... actually no, Scottish? I dunno, don't hold me to that, I can't quite remember…" Allen paused at felt himself cringe slightly as the pause was met by silence, "The point is it's mythical." He pointed at the notebook for emphasis.

"Great."

"Argh, my point was it's one of the unusual characteristics that don't apply to many people-"

"-Except Lavi-"

"Except La- yeah. That."

"Well it can't be him."

Allen felt irritation grow inside himself, why couldn't Kanda just admit he was right for once?

"He was with us when the blog updated-"

"Shit" Kanda snorted a little, he couldn't help but find it funny when the moyashi swore; it had much more of an affect than when he did it. "He couldn't have done it, could he-"

"-Nope."

"And you knew that this whole time?"

"Yep."

Allen didn't reply, he leaned himself against that all again and just watched Lavi walk around. He forced himself not to smile at the red head; he was waving his arms around, clearly struggling to calm the lady down. Allen could see Kanda staring at him from the corner of his eye; he tried to steady his breathing so he thought back to the events in the library. Yuu… you… Yuu, you… nope. He still couldn't get over it. He bought his hand up to his head and gently prodded against his forehead. It was swollen, he wondered how stupid he looked with a giant lump of his forehead, he felt a twinge shoot though his as he prodded to hard. He must of flinched in pain because he thought he heard a mumbled 'sorry' but when he turned to look Kanda had turned his attention to the redhead parading around the quad.

"You're gonna hurt yourself"

Allen focused his eyes on Kanda; he'd turned round and was watching him. He used his finger to trace around the swelling, he saw Kanda's eyebrow twitch. Why was he getting irritated? Allen got his index and middle finger and used them to poke at the top of the lump, slowly working itself over the steadily forming bruise. He jumped as Kanda grabbed his wrist,

"You'll make it worse."

"And you care... why? You're the asshole that caused it" He didn't say it bitterly, Allen made sure to say it in his best 'matter of fact' tone.

"You're _trying_ to make me feel bad-"

"No I'm not, I'm curious-"

"-Alright, alright, sorry. There I said it, happy now-"

"I wasn't asking you to say-"

"-Would you just let it go"

"I'm not holding onto it!"

"Then stop prodding!"

They stared at one another, Allen's hand had risen back to his forehead and Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"I asked you to stop-"

"-I can't, it feels funny-"

"-it's a giant lump on your forehead. Of course it feels _funny_"

"And that's why I can't stop poking…"

With each word he spoke he poked the lump. Kanda growled as he grabbed his wrist and placed their hands in the gap between the two of them, when Allen turned to look at him he had returned to staring at the flustered redhead. He hadn't let go of Allen's wrist yet, Allen lightly tugged on his arm, trying to reach the lump on is head. Kanda's response was to tighten his grip on the whitettes wrist.

"Oh, I see how it is. Trying to stop me from prodding are we-"

"Yes."

"Argh please" He pulled on his arm more and Kanda sighed as he readjusted his grip.

"You were trying to make me feel guilty."

"And was it working?"

In all honesty it hadn't been Allen's goal to make the older teen feel bad, he just wanted to poke to bump, but if it meant getting his arm back he would admit to it. That way he could go back to prodding without making the teen feel bad. Kanda, at first glance, seemed to be watching the redhead however Allen could see that he was actually vacantly starring in that general direction, what he was thinking about, nobody would know.

"…little"

"Oh."

So the two of them just sat there, leaning against the wall of the library, watching the redhead who had apparently calmed Lenalee down, how they weren't quite sure, but he had stopped waving his arms around and was now laughing into the orange mobile. Allen sighed to himself as he readjusted himself against the wall. He felt oddly comfortable, back against the solid brick wall, warm hand round his wrist, he felt a satisfied smile pull at this lips. It seemed Kanda wasn't going to let go until Lavi got off the phone, which by the looks of things, wasn't going to be for a while. Not that Allen _really _minded.


	15. Concussion?

**So I've just handed in all my Art coursework and thought I'd post a chapter online before MY JOB! Hell yeah. I got a job, seems god loves me these days. So I figured I'd miss some exam revision in order to write you guys a chapter, I know! I'm so sweet! Anyway, I had few hours' sleep last night due to lady pains (gross, I know) so sorry if there's an unusual amount of grammatical errors, I'm well aware there's usually a load anyway… but, yeah. Soz bbz. **

**So please read and review as you usually do my beautiful readers \(****Ò∩Ó)/**

* * *

><p><em>[August – 15:59]<em>

_[So I have this pet hate, it's not unreasonable, not really. It happens every day, every single day. I really don't understand how people don't realise they do it; I mean it's so damn rude. Bet you're all sat there thinking 'what the hell's this dude blabbing about.'_

_Not leaving door open._

_Seriously, huge hatred for assholes how don't hold the door open, not even a tiny bit open. Seriously people, ever think about the poor person behind you that thought you would do the decent thing and leave the door open, but no. You didn't. I bet if you people looked back you'd see a person on the floor knocked out from where the door swung shut and smacked into their face. _

_I would know, I've been one of them and I tell you now, it hurt. You'll sit there and think I'm exaggerating the pain, oh no. No no no. I'm not. There's just something about a heavy metal door swinging, with huge momentum, right into your face/torso, knocking you back so that you land on your ass that really, really hurts. Plus the fact it's degrading. _

_I'm talking Library doors too, you know, the one's that lead to the inside of a silent library. Obviously. So yeah… it's pretty noisy, being smacked by a door and falling backwards. You land with the type of 'Thump' that you really thought was exaggerated on the cartoons but oh no, that's the sound you make. A very loud thump indeed… more like THUMP than thump but I think you get the general idea; A loud noise outside the doors that lead to a silent library._

_Embarrassing._

_I kinda thought no one noticed so I didn't really realise what the mummers and hushed giggles were about… till I found my friends and the bottom of the stairs looking at me with a face that was the perfect cocktail of concern and extreme amusement. I think it's a perfectly justified pet hate, I mean, I sure I'm not the only person that finds these people incredibly infuriating._

_Oh and then you get the assholes that never thank you for holding the door open. Argh. They enrage me. I'm like, 'Dude, I just saved you from extreme embarrassment AND injury. Seriously be a bit grateful you asshole.' Maybe you can only be grateful if you've experienced the even. Maybe until you have been assaulted by a library door, an even that could be avoided, you can't be thankful for someone holding a door. You have no idea what you've been saved from. Even to this day some of the librarians giggle at me. They know who I am and they remember that horrendous event. _

_I say that but it's not like I hate them. I think you have to understand that I'm a huge library fan and librarians, the people who enforce a library rules like they're the Ten Commandments, have much respect from me. However I feel I am allowed to dislike a certain one. Margret. Yeah, that's her actual name, not made up, actual nameage. She's the poo that "accidently" slammed the door in my face. Oh yeah, she lost a fan that day bitch.]_

Allen scrunched his eyes shut as he slid the closed laptop underneath his bed; he pulled his covers up until they reached his chin and groaned as he rolled over. Tim stared at his slave and his ears twitched as Allen moaned for a second time. Now cats couldn't tell the time but Tim knew that Allen had missed something important, usually he's running around trying to get out the house before it reached the 8, but today he'd stayed in bed all day; totally forgetting to feed Tim.

Said cat was well aware he'd missed possible feedings and jumped on the bed to grab his slaves' attention, unfortunately when he jumped up he'd landed on the cover that was over his slaves' stomach. Allen had sat up with an 'Oomph' then laid back down grabbing his head while emitting a pain filled moan.

Tim, not knowing what was wrong, gently made his way up the bed, when he reached his slaves duvet covered face he nuzzled the piles with the upmost care. Allen's white head popped from the pile and Tim would have winced if he could. His slave must've been in a war defending his honour; it's the explanation Tim could think of when he looked at the blackish purple bruise on his little slaved forehead. Whoever did it better hope they don't meet Tim 'cause he would bite their nose off.

Allen smiled through the pain as he watched the cat startle, he looked at the phone that was buzzing continuously on his bedside table and answered it.

_["Allen! Hi…"]_

"_Hey-"_

_["-Oh god are you alright Al'?"]_

Allen had been expecting the call ever since this morning when he'd received a desperate text from Lenalee asking where he was and if he wanted Kanda and Lavi to hold the bus for him, he'd briefly explained his symptoms and how he was phoning in sick.

"I'm fine. Well, actually I feel shit."

Why do people always automatically say they're fine when they're really not? Allen figured it must've been some automatic response that's built into them, he rolled his eyes slightly as the girl 'aww'ed him through the phone,

_["What's up?"]_

"The sky"

Allen smiled as he shifted in his bed slightly; he mouthed an apology to Tim as he looked up at the whitette who'd disturbed him from his nap on the teens duvet covered stomach.

_["Argh. You spend way to much time with Kanda-"]_

_["Oi"]_

Allen felt himself laugh at the obvious protest from the teen that must have been sat next to the girl; he quickly regretted the decision as he felt the room sway slightly at the action, a sharp pain quickly blossoming in his temple.

_["Are you alright Allen?"]_ She sounded worried, he must have vocalised the flinch either that or Lenalee had amazing maternity powers towards the whitette.

"'M fine, m' head hurts is all"

_["I bet it was that bloody phone, Kanda you've really hurt Allen!"]_

_["Mhmm"]_

_["Don't you 'Mhmm' me! He could die!"]_

"I'm not going to die"

_["How d'you know? Oh god, I bet you've got a concussion. He's got a concussion Kanda. You've given him a concussion!"]_

All Allen wanted to do was go back to sleep, he pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed the 'loudspeaker' button, he placed the phone next to Tim and tried to settle back down into bed without causing the pain to rattle through his head. Tim stared at the phone, pupils dilated, as he tried to figure out where the voices were coming from.

_["-telling you he's fine"]_

_["How do you know Kanda? Just how do you know 'he's fine'? Hmmm!"]_

Allen wasn't sure if he found it funny or scary, either way, she was winning and Kanda was clearly not.

_["Guys… stop fighting-"]_

_["He's fine for fucks sake, he's overreacting"]_

"Am not."

_["He says he wasn't Kanda! Would you just apologise already!"]_

_["I have!"]_

_["You have not!"]_

_["Guys please!"]_

Bless him, Allen felt sorry for Lavi and everyone on the bus. He doubted Lavi would stop them fighting but he took his hat off for the effort. He stretched his arm in order to reach his phone without getting up and when he eventually found it he turned off the loudspeaker and held it to his ear.

"Guys. GUYS. I'm going to bed-"

_["We'll be there in a sec Al'-"]_

"What!"

_["Dude its twenty-past four"]_

Allen looked at the clock on the phone screen and found that the red head was right. He'd slept the whole day away,

"Oh."

_["It's alright Allen, you go to sleep and we'll send Kanda over. See you tomorrow, maybe"]_

The phone want dead before he could say 'NO!' he placed his phone next to his pillow and looked at Tim. If Allen wasn't seeing things it looked like the cat was excited at the prospect of seeing the older teen. Allen snuggled into his cover a bit more and nuzzled his head into the pillow for a second time. He reached up and turned his phone onto silent. Surely this way Kanda wouldn't be able to disturb him.

Tim wasn't sure how long the both of them had been asleep for but he was duly away of the small buzzing he could hear. Sitting up slowly the cats ears twitched as he tried to pinpoint the location of the irritating noise. He turned his head slightly and moved lightly towards the whitette's head, looking down he found the source of the sound. His slave's phone had been flashing and buzzing quietly. Too quietly for Allen to hear but it was Allen and Tim never had, had very high expectations for him.

His tail twitched as the thumps reached the two of them, his slave's reaction was to roll over and mumble something Incoherent but Tim, being the inquisitive majestic creature he was, wondered towards the door; determined to discover the source of the sound.

Tim often thought he could be an ace detective, his slave being his assistant, retaining his slave label. Together they would discover all the weird sounds of the city. Rescue all the Lady cats that were distressed over the horrendous sounds and once he'd discover the source they'd fawn all over him. He'd take them out to get whiskers pouches and then he'd rub it in all the strays' faces! HA! Wasn't too podgy to attract the ladies now!

He found his paws stopping in front of their giant front door. He was still slightly miffed his slave hadn't installed the cat flap yet. More thumps reached his fluffy ears and he meowed in response, hoping that the reaction would shut it up.

"…Tim?"

It was Kanda! Kanda was at the door! He had to get his slave, but his slave was asleep, but then Kanda was at the door and Tim didn't have the opposable thumbs to open it. Damn his lack of advanced appendages! He meowed in response hoping Kanda would understand he was there.

"You couldn't get moyashi could you?"

Tim was confused. Who was mo…mo-ya… mo-ya-shi? Who was that? He meowed to vocalise his lack of understanding.

"Open the door" Tim watched as the handle of said door rattled.

A meow.

"Open the door… get moyashi to open the door"

Another meow.

"Just get Allen to open the bloody door."

Oh! Tim ran, in a sophisticated manor, towards the bedroom and stood at the base of the bed, right next to Allen's pillow. He meowed but the boy didn't respond, strange. Oh god. What if he was dead? Tim Jumped up onto the bed and pawed at the pillow, meowing getting a bit louder. Nothing. Oh god, oh god. He felt his fur pinch up as he felt fear swirl in his little stomach. He pawed at the face of his slave, meowing as close to his ears as the pillow let him.

"Wha'!"

Tim watched as the whitettes eyes snapped open and his face recoiled at the closeness that cat was at. Tim's whiskers twitched as they rubbed against his slaves' cheek. He meowed which was closely followed by the distant thumping of the front door.

"Go 'way"

He rolled over and try as he might, Tim couldn't get him to wake up again. He jumped down from the bed and returned to the front door, tail literally between his legs. However instead of meowing straight away he got up close and slid his little paw under the gap between the door and floor. He meowed and scratched a little to get the man to notice. He heard a rustle of fabric then something warm touching his paw pads, he meowed again.

He flexed his paw against the finger and bent his hand so he could look under the gap. All he could see was the back of the man; he was sat on the floor leaning against the door, his hand on Tim's paw. Tim purred hoping the man would hear it and cheer up a bit.

"A short meow for yes, a long for no. Got it?"

A meow, a short one.

"You home alone?"

The paw flexed and Kanda heard a slightly longer meow.

"In bed?"

The response took a while, but eventually Kanda heard the short meow. Yes…

"In pain?"

A quicker reply this time, a short one.

"I'm actually holding a conversation with a cat…"

His voice had a hint of worry but was more, what Tim would guess to be, perplexed. Tim meowed, a few in a row, at the man; trying his hardest to get the message across. Damn language barriers.

"Um.. Stay put?"

A quick meow reached Kanda's ears and next thing he knew the paw had been whipped from underneath the door. Kanda sat and blinked a few times. Almost as if the action would allow him to understand what he had just been doing for the past few minutes. He scrubbed at his eyes and he laughed at himself, shaking his head lightly at his previous actions.

Tim would have growled if he wasn't a cat, try as he might he just couldn't find the shiny things used to open the door. If only he wasn't so nice, he'd have Allen out of bed opening the door for him. Alas, Tim was too kind to his slave. Tim jumped atop the sofa and pawed at the cushions, if he was half magpie he totally would've found them by now, damn his pedigree standard.

He leapt from the sofa and walked into the kitchen, he knew that Kanda was outside waiting for him to come along and save the day but he just couldn't. No matter how hard the yellow fluff ball tried he just couldn't find those damn shiny things. He jumped a top the kitchen table and sat down, nuzzling his face into his tail. He silently apologised to Kanda, he felt bitter at his lack of keys. He stretched his body out and rolled over trying to get comfy. The cat's fur flared in shock of he felt something jam into his side.

Kanda on the other hand, had his phone to his ear listening to Lenalee give him orders that he wasn't planning on following.

"-Oh yeah, how'd you figure that one out?"

_["It's your fault so you have to check on him."]_

"I've waited for like, fifteen minutes. He ain't coming."

In all honesty, He'd just pulled the number out of thin air; he hadn't a clue as to how long he'd been waiting. Not fifteen minutes, he knew that much.

_["Well no pain in waiting a little longer."]_

"Yeah but-"

_["-No."]_

"But-"

_["-No."]_

"Would you just-"

_["-I said No! Just wait, god, have a little patience would you!"]_

"Tch."

Kanda shifted from leaning against the door, he had a back ache and he was relying on a cats help. He might as well go home. He was about to stretch his legs when he heard a faint crash from beyond the door, burglar? In daylight… he shook his head of the thought. Allen? Nah, Tim had meowed he was sleeping… he once again cursed at his 'spending too much time with idiots' induced thinking. Must've been Tim, Kanda still wasn't sure where he stood with the Himalayan cat. One moment he liked the thing and the next the cats being snatched from his lap by a jealous owner.

He heard said cat's meow from behind him and stood up in order to turn around, quickly realising he didn't have x-ray vision he chose to mirror the cat's earlier action and slide his hand under the door. His hand wouldn't fit through the gap as well as the cats had previously. He felt a sharp sting pass through his finger and pulled it back out of instinct. He looked at the assaulted finger and had half a mind to get and just leave, it stung, not enough to cry over but it was still an irritating sensation. He looked at the abused digit and found a red slice at its tip, he looked towards to gap in order to glare at the cat however found his mouth unhinging slightly at the sight.

A little yellow paw followed by a bundle of keys.

"Fucking 'ell…"

_["What!"]_

The teen reached for the keys and stared at them in utter disbelief, did that cat actually just… dear god. Kanda put them into the lock and laughed slightly as the door opened.

_["Kanda! What's going on?"]_

"That cat-"

_["What cat!"]_

"It just… whoa. Super cat or what-"

_["-What are you talking about? What's going on? What cat!"]_

Kanda laughed into the phone slightly as he walked through the doorway, he stopped as he stood in front of a little yellow cat. He bent down and stroked the top of Tim's head.

"It's nothin', I'll see you tomorr-"

_["No, no, no, no! Wait- hold it. You can't just do that! Not fair Kanda, what happened! Are you in? What's going on?"] _

"It's nothin', nothin'. I'll tell you tomorrow."

He snapped the blue mobile shut before the girl could say otherwise. He slid it into his back pocket and smiled slightly at the cat; he dropped his bag onto the floor and slid his shoes off. He turned round and smiled as he noticed Tim was waiting for him; he walked towards the cat and scooped him up. One of Tim's paws gripped onto the teens shoulder and the other stayed on his chest, the yellow cat nuzzled into the teens chin as he started purring. He'd done it. Kanda was in.

"You're insane"

Tim felt himself being pulled away from the teen's chest and held up in order for the teen to stare at him.

"What kind of training have you undergone, seriously, that was… no one would believe me if I told them… they'd think I'm bloody high"

Tim meowed slightly, he felt high. He wanted to be bought back to the teen's chest, he didn't like feeling high. Kanda didn't understand what was trying to be said. He stared at the cat, it was the first time he'd really done it. Give the smaller teen credit, he has one stunning cat. He looked as the big blue eyes blinked owlishly, his eyebrow whiskers twitched at the action. His tail wasn't moving that was a good sign, pretty fluffy tail. Did the moyashi comb Tim? Or was the cat left to it?

Kanda suddenly had the image of the cat combing its own hair with a comb, checking it's self out in the mirror, winking as it liked what it saw. He bit his lip to contain the laughter. He distracted himself by noticing his arm ached; he looked at the cat's stomach area and raised an eyebrow at its size,

"You're one chunky cat, Jesus Christ what do you get fed?"

He smirked at the cats fluffy ears flattened against its head. Never before had Kanda seen such an expressive cat. Tim's eyes had narrowed and he sunk a claw into the teens shoulder, whiskers twitching in glee as the teen hissed,

"Oh we have a smart guy, I mean cat…"

He released his grip on the cat and felt his curiosity peak as the cat trotted of in the direction of the kitchen, following the cat he sighed as he realised he'd just fallen into the trap of feeding Tim. After placing the food into what he guessed to be Tim's food bowl the teen set himself the task of making himself a coffee.

"Do I make the moyashi a tea?"

To be honest, Kanda had just been voicing the question aloud to himself, not really expecting anyone else to answer. He heard a meow, a short one. A smile reached his lips as he looked at the cat that circled his ankles.

"We have this question and answer thing down"

He took out an extra cup and filled it with three sugars. He still didn't understand the concept of that many sugars. He filled the cup and went to the fridge to get the milk out, Tim following him. He opened the heavy doors of the fridge and was shocked at the amount of food the fridge held. How did that kid eat it all? He looked down towards Tim, almost as if he expected the cat to answer the question but found the cat pretty much inside the fridge. He reached down and pulled the cat back by the head,

"Oi. I doubt the shrimp wants you in there."

Tim sighed as he moved the vast amount of packages about, surely the cat could eat something. Kanda swore he'd just fed the cat but he didn't care to much, wasn't like it was his food. He settled on feeding the cat a couple slices of ham and rubbed his hands on his jeans, trying to rub away the ham residue. He pulled out the milk and, leaving the fridge open, went to fill the tea and coffee with milk. Once he'd placed the milk back in the fridge, pulling Tim out of it once again, he decided to do what he'd set out to do.

He rummaged through the kitchens cupboards and once he found what he'd been looking for he walked into the lounge. Now Kanda knew he'd been round this house enough times to know what rooms he'd been in, and he knew for a fact that he'd never been in his room. If he was acting on Tim's words, he'd believe that the moyashi was sleeping in his bed.

After poking his head through several doors he'd managed to figure out that the door next to the kitchens was the moyashi's bedroom. He quickly grabbed the whitette's tea and went to go through the door leading to said teens room when his brain asked a question that he just couldn't shake away,

'_What does a tea with three sugars taste like?'_

So he tried it. Then he instantly regretted it. He placed the cup on the nearest surface, a coffee table, and 'calmly' walked into the kitchen, spitting his mouths contents into the sink and taking the biggest sip of coffee he could manage. Disgusting. He failed to see how it was 'the good stuff' due to the fact it tasted like absolute crap. He scraped his tongue against his fore teeth, trying to erase the taste from his mouth as he headed towards the moyashi's room again. He picked the cup of crap back up and used his foot to 'gently' open the bedrooms door.

For a split second Kanda wondered why it was bitch black in his room when it was only five in the afternoon, he then noticed the drawn curtains and banished the stupid question from his head. He placed the cup on the whitette's bedside table and seta bout opening the curtains. With a flick of a wrist the room was flooded with light. Kanda sighed as he turned around and saw the pile on Allen's bed. He couldn't help but notice the large amount of white. White bed sheets, white pillows, white hair, pale complexion. Everything was white except for the purple-bluish bruise blossoming on his forehead. Kanda turned around to spare himself of the guilt looking at the bruise gave him; it was this action that caused him to notice the picture frame on the windowsill.

It wasn't that big a photo and Kanda didn't recognise anyone in it. It was of three people, a family photo by the looks of things. Two red heads and a dark brunette. He picked the frame up to get a better look at the image. The tallest man had hair that challenged the length of his own, same garish red as Lavi's. The man wasn't exactly _trying_ to look happy, he had a lit cigarette gripped within his teeth as he displayed, what Kanda would assume to be, a sarcastic smile. The woman however looked genuinely happy; she had what looked like a bob but the thin ponytail that fell between her shoulder and neck told him otherwise. She had her arms around the neck of a young child who looked to be around nine. The kid had a brownish red mop of hair, pale blue eyes that were narrowed looking in the direction of the older male. Kanda couldn't help but notice the deep red scar that ran across the child's eye. Why would the moyashi have…

'_My hairs in relatively bad shape and I'm not naturally this white so, they don't really care…'_

He wasn't sure if it was the child's eye colour or the convenient flashback that helped Kanda realise; either way he had realised, it was Allen. The glary child in the photo was Allen. Kanda turned round and walked so he was in front of the moyashi's bed facing the back of said teens head. Does he wake the moyashi the same way he wakes Lavi every morning? Meh, why not.

He places his foot on the bed frame and quickly shoved all his weight onto the frame causing it to shake violently. Nothing. He felt his eyebrows crease, it always worked… all Allen had done was rollover to face the ceiling. Kanda felt something, shock; shoot through his body, giving him the feeling of light headedness. Along with the purple-bluish bruise to contrast the whiteness of the bed Kanda now noticed the deep red scar that adorned the younger teens face. He moved a bit closer to get a closer look. It was thicker than it had looked in the photo, around about four millimetres in width, how the hell did someone scar their face that bad?

Kanda realised that Allen must cover it over, they'd never noticed. Kanda wasn't sure what he felt, he looked at the moyashi's face a little longer. Smooth cheeks, slight podginess to them, long eyelashes a relatively normal looking nose, heart shaped chin. He came to the conclusion that the scar didn't look bad, in fact it looked better than he thought it would. He felt, what he guessed to be, Tim rub against his shins. He sighed to himself and pinched the moyashi's nose.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

Allen slapped the hand away as he sat up from the bed, groaning as the room spun with the action. He felt something tap his head and reached to stop the action, grabbing something surprisingly warm and human feeling his eyes shot open.

"Shit, room's bright. Close curtains."

"Oh hi, yeah, nice to see you too"

Kanda got up anyway and closed said curtains as asked. Once the room had gotten darker Allen seemed to release the grip on his head.

"What're you doin' here?"

Kanda let go of the box and yawned into his hand, Allen looked down to find a box of headache tablets on his lap,

"You went through my drawers?"

Kanda handed Allen his cup of tea once he'd seen the teen pop out two tablets, he took the box with his left hand and replaced it with the tea in his right,

"Oh yeah, sure, you're welcome. Tim helped too, can' take all the credit.-"

"Kanda watched to make sure Allen had taken the medication s well as finish of the tea,

"-Lenalee wanted to make sure you're alright-"

"-but you're here."

"Yes, because I'm the apparent guilty party." Kanda squatted to get level with the bruise, giving it a good look. Allen watched as his lips turned downwards into a frown, "Shit… my bad"

"No shit."

"You dizzy?"

"Slightly…"

"Headache though, right?"

"I didn't just take two headache tablets for the sake of it."

"Whoa. Rage infested moyashi."

Before Allen could open his mouth to retaliate Kanda took the empty mug from his hands. Allen threaded his hand through his hair and mumbled something about his eyes being heavy. He was duly aware that Kanda was watching him like a hawk and felt no shame in lying back down to go back to sleep. He heard the door opening slightly and felt a weight on his bed, he deduced that it was Tim and mumbled a small, very small, thank you. He wasn't too sure if the older teen heard him or not due to the fact that he had his eyes closed and could hear Kanda talking to, either himself, or someone else on the phone.

The next time Allen opened his eyes he was alone, the slight crack in the door told him Tim had left. He got up and was pleased when he felt no dizzy spell. He passed through the lounge into the kitchen and found Tim eating from his food bowl. Had he laid food down for the cat?

He felt even more bewildered when he spotted two, apparently washed, cups next to the sink. He rubbed at his eyes, yawned and went to the fridge. His hands rested on the handles of the large fringe but his eyes were focused on the note he didn't remember writing.

_[Thanks so much for having me over Moyashi, I'll be sure to tell the others what a good host you are. Leaving your cat to let me in, falling asleep while I'm mid conversation, you score a 10/10 from me (^__ᴗ__^)_

_Not._

_Seriously, what the fuck. I figured it was all for show, trying to get me in trouble. Knew you were bunking. Claim you were ill so you can sleep the whole day little shit. I went to the effort of making you a tea, the way you do, and may I just add it tasted like utter shit. I've fed your cat, hell; I even washed the cups out when you feel asleep. You owe me shrimp. _

_And yeah, I figured you'd notice the note if I put it on the fridge fat shit.]_

Strongly enough, Allen felt no anger reading the note. He had the feeling it was written to be read in a humorous manner and even if it was meant to be insulting, Allen hadn't found it to be.

He did however; think a few things when reading the note.

1st – How the hell had he got in the house? How did a cat, Tim, let him in?

2nd – How many insults can you fit on a post it note?

And finally, 3rd – In order to have known how amazing the tea tasted he, Kanda, would've had to have tried his tea, meaning he drunk from the same cup Allen had, _meaning_… indirect kiss.

And with those thoughts, Allen stuck the post it note back onto the fridge and opened it, hoping the fridge would cool down his steadily heating face.


	16. So over him

**My word, can I just say how sorry I am? Dude, I've made you guys wait **_**forever**_**! Man, college has been really hard-core as of late so my updates have been lagging! Hate to say it but I think that's what things are gunna be like till mid-July onwards. I'm super swamped with college work and really, the only time I can write is at home… hopefully over summer I'll have this bad boy completed!**

**So to cheer you up I have a story…., just thought I'd let you in on an event that happened in my Geography exam… finished, happy with what I had done, five minutes left. Do what I usually do, look around at everyone else working, couldn't help but notice people had their resource booklet open looking at figure four. I thought to myself,**

'_What are you doing? We only had to use figure two, not four, idiots.'_

…**starting worrying myself so I decided to have another look through my exam booklet, you know… **_**just in case**_**. Anyway, looked through the booklet, about three minutes left; reached the fourth [10] mark question. At the top reads:**

Use figure 4 to answer

**Sat there, staring at my paper. I think now it's acceptable to use an abbreviation. ****FML****. Like, dude… **_**shit**_**. Oh well, that's ten marks out the window. Seems my paper will be out of 60 not 70. The lesson learnt? **_**Don't bloody panic and read the fucking question.**_** (****∏⌂∏)**

**So that's my story, May you read, please review and dear god, when in an exam may you ****read**** the question **_**carefully.**_

* * *

><p>"I can't, I seriously can't."<p>

"Oh come on Allen! It's been like, three days. I'm sure they've forgotten about it-"

"Yeah Al', anyway, what would they do? _Send us out?_" He gasped in an incredibly sarcastic manner, "_S_o scary"

"No-but-I mean... Argh, it was so embarrassing!"

"Well I'm not going in alone."

"Lena'! Ouch, I'm right here-"

"We can just go, yeah, let's just go-"

"-You're not getting out of it that easy lil'man"

"Oh it's a height thing now?""

"To the library!"

"No."

"Al', you're really hurting me man, let's just-"

Lenalee seemed to have given up on trying to persuade the whitette and was now watching the two boys, rubbing her temples like an overworked mother of two.

"-no one cares Lavi."

"Whoa, who stole your food-"

"-Least I'm not wearing a sock."

"It's not a sock! Jeez, get with it Allen, it's a beanie, _a beanie_. It's fashion."

"Oh, right, _that's_ what they call it." Allen rolled his eyes as he listened to the red head explain his choice of headwear.

"It is!"

"Uh-huh. I'm sure."

"Alright, drop it. I woke up late, no. Oh, Hang on, Let me rephrase that. _Kanda_ turned my alarm off and failed to wake me up-"

Allen bit the inside of his bottom lip, trying his hard not to laugh. He looked over to Lenalee and could see she herself was trying her hardest not too laugh at the poor teen.

"-I didn't have time to control it so I just shoved a hat on."

There was an awkward silence as the three teens looked at one another. Lenalee was still adamant about going to the library and Allen was still certain that the librarians would shout at his, causing him extreme embarrassment. Lavi, however, didn't care. All he wanted to do was sit down and buy himself a bounty, he wasn't bothered about sitting in the library or on the floor. Finally Lenalee seemed to have come up with a plan.

"Okay, okay. I got it. Lavi-"Said teen stopped fiddling with the stray piece of hair that was poking out from the confines of the beanie and looked at the girl, "-Give Allen the hat-"

"-What!"

The two teens stared at each other, both displaying equally horrified faces. There was no way Allen was going to wear the stupid sock hat and there was equally no way Lavi was giving it to him.

"_Boys-_"

They flinched. There it was; the famous 'mother Lenalee' voice. It was Allen's' first time hearing it but he had heard many stories of it from Lavi and Kanda when they had frees together. It was definitely weirder hearing it from her.

"-If Allen wears the hat then the librarians won't be able to recognise him-"

"Surely they'd-"

"-It's the hair Allen. Your hair is what gives you away. No-one has white hair-"

"-Old people have white hair-"

"-Hey!"

"No _college_ student has white hair-"

"-Old people can go to college-"

"Argh, Lavi! Shut up! Allen, your hair gives you away so wear the stupid hat."

Lavi was grimacing as he fiddled with the end of the hat whereas Allen was pulling at his white locks frowning to himself. Lenalee sighed as she placed her hands on her hips. Allen was going to wear that hat whether he liked it or not.

"Swear"

It seemed to startle both Allen and Lenalee as they both looked at Lavi, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Swear you wont say _anything._"

Allen raised an eyebrow at the teen's behaviour, Lavi hardly ever acted serious, or pleading. And right here, right now, he was doing both.

"_We swear_"

Lenalee had said it before Allen had made his mind up, he blew air into his cheeks, causing them to swell, to show his irritation at her. Her response was to do that flirty smile that helps her get away with everything, Allen was laughing, his irritation gone. The smile had worked once again.

"Allen, swear."

Ha-ha! Whose smile was working now! Lavi had noticed how Lenalee answered for Allen and so he'd confirmed with the whitette also. Allen felt the urge to smirk at the girl but quickly shoved it to the back of his mind.

"Depends…"

"Allen! Just swear!"

"But I dunno what he's going to do! I can't just swear; I struggle to hold in laughter!"

"Al'…"

Allen threw his head back as he groaned in annoyance, his legs ached and he didn't want to stand anymore, he wanted to take a seat and do nothing for a while.

"_Fine._ Swear."

Lavi stared at them both, sighed, then reached up and pulled the hat from his head, throwing it at Allen once it was off. The whitette caught it and grimaced as he mumbled an,

'Ew, it's still warm',

to himself. He looked up and found himself staring at a mass of incredibly uncontrolled hair. He cut all air to his nose to prevent himself from snorting in laughter and tried really hard to breathe normally. He blinked his eyes to try preventing the tears from surfacing as he looked at the face of an incredibly unimpressed Lavi. The red head pulled at the numerous cowlicks and groaned clenched his eyes shut.

"I know, I know! I woke up late!"

Lenalee was staring at the floor, eyes drifting up to look at the red heads hair every once and awhile. Never before had she seen hair so capable of standing on end, it was a strange blend of bedhead and natural flicks. She doubted the length of Lavi's hair was helping the matter, most likely the length of his uncontrollable red lacks were the reason behind the stubbornness of the cowlicks.

"It's, um, not that bad?"

If only Lenalee hadn't smiled when she was saying it; it would have been so much more believable. Lavi just turned his head to give her a glare, hair bobbing at the action. Lenalee raised a hand to her face in a half assed attempt to hide her smile.

"Lena! It's not funny!"

"I'm not laughing!"

"Just put the hat on Allen."

Said whitette was finding the whole situation interesting, it was the first time he'd ever seen the redhead so irritated… or would you call it upset? Either way, Allen had never seen him act this way before. He looked down at the 'beanie' he held in his hands, his nose wrinkled as he thought of how he'd look when if he wore it. Nope. No way, he wasn't wearing it.

"Allen. Put. It. On."

"But I dun' wanna"

He wasn't usually the type to whine but he really, _really_ didn't want to smother the hat atop his head. He watched as the red head approached him, pulled the hat from his grip and frowned at the smaller teen. Allen could feel his body relax now the hat was away from him however he flinched as Lavi's hands neared his face at a ridiculous speed. Before Allen knew it the taller teen was back where he had been originally only this time, hatless.

"Al'! You look so cute!"

"Ha! Who's wearing the lame 'sock' now?"

Allen smiled but was well aware of the trapped nerve causing his eyebrow to twitch, he let his eyes close as he placed a hand atop his head, yep; he was wearing the damn beanie hat thing. He went to click his tongue but managed to stop himself before he did so… he really was spending too much time with him. He pulled Lavi's beanie down a little more so it covered his ears.

"'Kay, lead the way Lena lady-"

The female of the group turned to face said redhead, a look of warning on her face. Neither Lavi nor Allen knew what they'd done to aggravate the teen but she seemed to have taken something they said in a negative manor. Allen did a quick check of the things he'd said… nope. He'd said nothing wrong, must've been Lavi. He shoved his hands into the back pocket of his, bordering too tight, jeans and slowly strolled towards the library, face turned towards the two so he didn't miss anything.

"You're going to the IT suite."

Allen watched as Lavi's face scrunched up, obviously trying to think why he needed to go.

"…there're computers in the library Lena…"

"_Yeah…_but you need to go to the IT suite, _don't you_."

God, even Allen could tell she was trying to hint at something, what he was he had no idea but it was obvious they were doing something.

"I do?"

The red head wasn't paying much attention to the girl face because if he had been he would have spotted the clear signs of rising anger. Instead he was focussing al his attention on the lock of red hair that was stubbornly staying were it was, hovering above his forehead yet somehow still in his field of vision.

He heard an 'Argh.' From the girl and jumped as her hand reached towards his hair, he felt her pull of several cowlicks and then the strange feeling of something jab against his scalp,

"Owww!"

"Stop whining."

He stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms across his chest as she pulled away. He could see. No red in the corner of his eyesight and no irritating brushing against his forehead.

"Very nice Lenalee, suits him."

Considering how the comment was followed by a chuckle he'd assume Allen was delving into the world of sarcasm. He reached up to try figure out what she'd done but his hands were slapped away.

"Nuh-uh. No touching, I clipped it back for you."

Now that Lavi was paying attention… she had a few of her flower grips missing from her short hair. He groaned as he realised _he _had the flower grips, no wait, the _purple_ flower clips in his hair; his _red_ hair. Talk about clashing colours.

"You look dashing Lavi"

"Shup sock boy"

"It's _your_ hat!"

"Yeah well…" He duly noted to himself that it was an awkward time to have no witty remark, "you look stupider than me."

"Very nice, very nice-"

"Okay then, Lavi - off to the IT suite, Allen - let's get librarying!"

By this point Allen was already some distance from the two, stood in the middle of the quad, not overly far from the library doors. He watched as Lavi frowned and opened his mouth,

"What am I doing? I really didn't get what you said"

"Argh. Lavi, just please go and do your _work_"

The red head carried on pouting but turned around and stalked off, perfect re-enactment of the way you'd do so as a child. Lenalee huffed and turned round to face the waiting whitette, she smiled. He had most of his hair tucked into Lavi's beanie, skilfully hiding the white locks without causing him to look as if he had no hair underneath; he was blowing the air into his cheeks waiting for her to join him. He was so cute.

"Okay Allen. Library time."

"Can I just ask why're we going to the library?"

Lenalee stopped from her walking and Allen groaned to himself at the idea of more standing up. He watched as, what looked to be, a little colour formed on her cheeks, she laughed and smiled as she continued walking. She passed Allen and stood outside the entrance to the library; she called for him and clicked her fingers by her side as if the whitette were some kind of dog. Said teen huffed as he reluctantly followed. We felt irritated and excluded. First there's Lavi's little 'job' to do in the IT suite, now Lenalee, the last person he expected this from, wouldn't say why they're going to the dreaded library. Like, hello? Excluded from said place, does that mean nothing these days?

It was just as they passed through the entrance doors that Allen heard the all too familiar snickering. Oh god what had he done now? His silver eyes quickly scanned the area to find the area to find the source of the sound. He looked for the obvious signs, hand over mouth, slight smile and the, oh so subtle, breezy look in the opposite area.

What he found angered him in such a way that he felt no amount of words would truly show his fury.

He'd found the source. The last place he looked, the hand over the mouth. It was _her_. That librarian woman, sat at the front desk just opposite the entrance to the library contradicting her own rule of 'no laughter'. He looked at his companion to see if she herself had witnessed the shocking display of hypocriticalness. She had. She'd seen it and was, in fact, so angered by said display, that she was red in the face with rage. Rage on his behalf of course, she had always been the over protective one of the group. Aww, Allen felt his anger dissolve at the display of affection.

"Come on Al' let's go upstairs."

He followed without complaint. They chose the table that gave them the best view of the downstairs floor and unpacked a notepad each from their bags, laid them on the table, took a seat and feigned working. Allen could feel the muscles in his thighs sighing in relief, his bad was tearing at its seem with the amount of books he needed. The small teen, like he always did, pushed his homework deadline aside in favour of pulling out the bible that was his Blogger notes. He angled his book out the eyes of his companion by leaving the book against the table's side; bringing the biro to his mouth he released his teeth upon it and started chiselling his frustration into the pen

"Lenalee… Can I ask you something?"

To say it hadn't been bugging him for the last 24 hours would be a lie.

"Sure Al', fire away"

Now that he thought about it, he'd heard it so many times, always there, just floating around in the background noise.

"What does M-"

He could feel his tongue halting in his mouth; it felt swollen under the linguistic pressure.

"Mo-Moy … Moy-Mo. Argh."

He slapped his paper pad on the table surface and tore a page from it's confinement. He whipped the pen out his mouth and clicked it, grimacing at the moistness of the click, and scribbled the assaulting word on the papers face. Once finished, he leant across to the baffled teen but didn't say a word.

"Moy what? Allen?"

"You-You're… you can speak… um.. the same as Kanda, yeah?"

She smiled an awkward smile and shifted in her seat so she was upright.

"The same? What do you-" She suddenly understood the whitettes question. Her response? A cocky smile of course. "Oh, I get it. You think because I look like this-" She pointed to her face, "That I can automatically speak Japanese?" She relished in the whitettes response of a flustered red washing over his cheeks,

"No!"

"Shhhh!"

Allen pulled the beanie further down his face while Lenalee mumbles a quick 'sorry'.

"Well I can't."

"You can't?"

"Nope-"

She waited until the boy had leant back into his own chair, piece of paper hanging limply in his fingers.

"-But I know someone who can…"

"Who!"

She waited until warm silver met her eyes; smiling as she leant forward to snatch the paper from the boy's hands she gave him her response

"Google translater!"

Allen was getting better at the unimpressed deadpan face.

"Lenaaaaa-"

Said female bought a finger to her lips with a 'Shhhhh' and winked as she trotted towards the nearest computer. He leant back in his chair as he watched the back of her head sit in front of the computer screen. Maybe he could ask about the hairdresser incident? He'd been wondering about it since Kanda had mentioned it in defence to his blogger accusation. He started to rewrite his notes down, they were to covered in annotations to read easily, with each point his pen scribbled his brain tried to pin it to someone he knew or knew of.

"You okay Allen?"

His arms moved on their own and pulled the notebook closed, placing it on his lap while his head pulled itself up towards the owner of the voice. Lenalee threw him a worried look.

"Fine! What's the word mean?"

Her response was a laugh. A laugh. He just knew this wouldn't be good.

"Moyashi equals Sprout"

"Sprout?"

"Yeah sprout."

"Sprout…."

"Yes. Like a beansprout, y'know, all small and white."

"Small and white?"

"Yep…. Just like you-"

"I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Lenalee just held her hand over her mouth and nodded enthusiastically. He wasn't _that _small….

"No one said you where Allen, so what were you writing? You seemed pretty absorbed in it…"

"Nothing important…"

The girl looked at him, then the paper and seemed to shrug to herself. Silence washed over the table as Allen started to restart note taking and Lenalee observed the people entering the library. It was about eight minutes later when it happened.

"Shit."

"what?"

The whitettes head shot up from his page and attached them to the conserved face of Lenalee, only she wasn't looking at Allen, she was looking at someone on the floor below. He scanned the area but failed to see anything that could possibly upset the girll, lookingback up he leant forwards.

"What's up? Lena'?"

"Nothing, just, um… Ex-boyfriend kinda thing y'know?"

She looked up at the boy's fine silver eyebrow that was perfectly arched to show his question of the statement. She quickly ran the words through her head.

"Wait, no! I didn't-I didn't, I mean, I wasn't implying, I mean, of course _you_ wouldn't know about an ex-boyfriend, well you might but I wasn't implying. Wait, oh god!" She threw her head into her hands after clenching her eyes shut, "Sorry…"

Allen decided a laugh would be the perfect response to such a flustered answer.

"who's the ex-boyfriend-"

"I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"But you just said-"

"No. I didn't."

Allen just stared at the girl who was throwing daggers at someone onto the first floor, confused and a little (totally) scared, he looked down and asked again.

"So… who are we on about here?"

She pulled Allen closer by his shirt, pointing to a boy bellow as if doing so would help emphasis her point,

"See! The whole time we had this _thing_-"

"-You had a thing?"

"Yes. We had a thing, anyway…"

Allen would have felt insulted at being brushed off so easily if the topic wasn't so interesting,

"Throughout the whole time we had this _thing,_ he would always complain about that _girl_ clinging to him-"

"-What girl?"

"That _thing, _there-"

She pointed at the small girl who was laughing at whatever the boy had just said, throwing her plaits over her shoulder as she did so, Allen rolled his eyes at the action. He looked up to see Lenalee's eyes fixated on the girl's action. He had the slight feeling that this _thing_ she had, wasn't completely over.

"Gah! Look at her, fawning all over him. It's sickens me Allen, it really does."

And with that, she turned her attention back to her notebook and scribbled something down. Allen carried on watching the girl lean forwards over the table and fluttered her eyelashes at him. Allen couldn't help but notice the blond boys smile falter and, if Allen were to guess, he'd say the boy felt incredible uncomfortable. Allen looked up but felt the words catch in his throat, should he tell her? Would she care or would she just brush him off again… he decided to keep the information to himself and instead, opened his own notebook.

He was quite happily doodling in his notebook when he saw Lenalee's head turn in the corner of his eye; he raised his eyes and smiled as he caught Lenalee staring at the blond again. He could see her mouth trembling, he wasn't overly sure if it was due to her being upset or just plain angry, raising his eyes a little higher he could see her eyebrows knitting together so he safely assumed she was angry. Brilliant. He raised his hands to Lavi's hat and pulled it over his head a little more, the action causing Lenalee to move her eyes to the whitette.

Lenalee blushed at Allen's raised eyebrow, her bottom lip stuck out as she sulked at being caught out by the boy. She wasn't jealous. Oh no, she was anything but jealous. She heard Allen laugh as she directed all her attention to her blank notebook.

"So… you're over him-"

"completely."

"Hmmm, yeah, I can see that. No regreats?"

"None. Y'know what, I'm happy, now I can move on with my life and actually live a little.

Allen watched and mumbled to himself.

"Oh yeah, this is _totally _living the life."

A few minutes passed and the two of them went back to drawing little doodles over their pages until the sound of a chair scrapping shook them both out of their artistic mood. As they directed their attention to the blond who was leaving without his things, Allen watched Lenalee; her eyes followed the boy until he was outside the library. Oh yeah, she was _clearly_ over the boy.

Allen looked down at his notebook smiling as he heard his companion emit angry mutter towards the plaited female underneath them. It took his brain slightly longer than it should have to register what his eyes were reading.

_HATES HAIRDRESSERS_

He stared at the two words and shook his head; no way could _she_ be the Blogger. Not that he was sexist but it was _Lenalee_. Not really understanding why he felt the need too, Allen reread all his blogger notes, once again checking to see how many matched with the girl. He bought his biro to his paper and made a little list f the blogger points that matched Lenalee.

_When angry is intimidating. NOT BRITISH. UNNATURAL HAIRCOLOUR. HATES HAIRDRESSERS. GETS BUS TO COLLEGE. __. POLITE. USES MANNERS. IN LOVE? – UNREQUATED._

Hardly anything. He felt a sigh ass though his lips. Allen let his eyes drop to the girl that was drooling all over the boy; he was shocked to notice that she was looking up at Lenalee over the rim of her glasses. Allen looked up to his companion to find her blankly looking at the wall over his head, then directed his attention, subtly, back to the plaits girl. Oh yeah, she was staring. Allen opened his mouth to tell his short haired companion but his attention was quickly moved to the opening doors of the library. Blond boy was back, closely followed by an irritated looking Kanda. Allen's eyebrows knitted together as he looked towards Lenalee.

"They know each other?"

The question made her physically jump and direct her attention towards the two males,

"Oh yeah, they're in the same classics class…"

"…Classics… I'm sorry but what is that? It's been mentioned before and I keep meaning to ask. Classics what? Music?"

Allen felt confusion wrap itself round his brain as she just laughed at him, did he say something funny? He tried to act annoyed but it came out in more of a confused laugh than an irritated confrontation,

"What?"

She placed her head on her open palm and smiled warmly at the boy, the action causing him to feel even more embarrassed.

"You're so cute Allen! Classics as in, classical civilisation, as in… romans and Greek stuff, although I think classical music would be _so_ much more interesting"

"_You're joking."_

"No, I really do love classical music, my brother read a scientific column on it saying how it helps to brain concentrate or something like that; it's been our houses soundtrack ever since"

"No, I meant, wait what? _Seriously?_ No, argh, I mean, he takes classical civilisation?"

"I know right! Kanda's a secret nerd! It's all cleverly hidden behind his 'jock' demeanour; you wouldn't have guessed would you."

Allen's brain somehow managed to form a question through the confusion,

"Why's he in the library?"

"They must be doing some sort of out of class project, bit like what you two did for English-"

"How'd you know this…?" He didn't know if he was impressed or scared of the girl's knowledge.

"Well… I don't but it's a well educated guess, I mean, _she's_ in their classics too."

She laughed as Allen pulled a face, an unusual mix of bewilderment, disbelief and humour. Allen felt a smile pull at his lips; you really do learn something new every day, he'll be sure to use that as ammunition in their next argument.


	17. The Usual Place

**Yes, you are not seeing things. I have actually updated Blogging. I'm as surprised as you are.**

**Shit, guys. It has been almost two _fucking_ years. Shit has changed and I would like to formally apologise to you all for taking so long. Seriously, I am so sorry. Bluecandy145 and Amenokuma, you guys deserve a name drop. You kinda kicked my ass into gear, I saw your two reviews and felt so guilty. I mean, yeah, the guilt took months to set in, but still! This was the result. **

**In fact, thank you anyone for reading this old, crusty thing. I hope this chapter makes sense, I wanna rewrite the whole thing but am too lazy to do so, just hope this relates to previous chapters alright. And as warned, don't expect the next chapter too soon, I have rough ideas but it's all effort and timetable dependant. I'm a lazy poo so it might be another long wait. Again, I am so sorry.**

**Anyway, read and enjoy guys. Please leave a review if you think it's worth it, complain if it's not what you expected. Anything, I don't really mind.**

**Until the next awaited chapter, then! (/^.^)/**

* * *

><p>Allen pulled Lavi's shitty beanie over his head further, releasing a sigh as he watched the students leave the quad.<p>

"Oh, stop sighing, Allen." Lenalee gushed, lightly smacking his upper arm. "Look, there's Lavi now." Allen followed the direction her pink nail pointed towards, and yes, he could spot untamed cowlicks bouncing in their direction.

"Guys alright?" He queried, plucking his hat from Allen's head and smothering his embarrassing locks. Allen grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What'd you say?"

"I said," Allen repeated stroppily, "that it went _fine_."

Lavi looked at the two, red eyebrow arched as he clearly couldn't grasp the event Allen was discussing. Lenalee laughed, readjusting the bag on her shoulder.

"He's just upset he had to spend his free time in the library."

The trio waited patiently. The minutes filled with the taller pair toying with Allen. Seemingly bored with the response the shorter gave, Lavi pulled his phone from his pocket, claiming to have sent Kanda a text to 'hurry the hell up'.

It was a further five minutes till the man strolled out the classics faculty. Allen opened his mouth, armed with fresh ammunition to fire at the asshole. Then he spotted the, faintly, familiar blond head of hair. Oh shit, he thought, swivelling his eyes to the girl beside him. She hadn't noticed.

"Finally, Kanda," Lavi called out, seeming to have spotted the guy also. "We've been waiting _ages_!"

"We weren't waiting _that_ long, Lavi." Lenalee chided, swatting his forearm with a chuckle.

Jesus christ, Kanda, hurry the hell up, Allen screeched internally.

He swore he saw it in slomo. Her eyes turned to Kanda, then they flickered to his company. They widened a fraction, squinting to an upset expression. Eyebrows furrowed and lips grimacing. She turned to Lavi, slipping a false smile over the previous expression. Laughing a fake laugh at something unfunny Lavi had cracked.

Allen felt his chest crush. He felt for the girl, he really did. By this point in time, Kanda had bid his farewells and joined the trio. Allen smacked him, angry that he had to witness what he had.

"Jesus fuckin' christ, hi to you too," Kanda grumbled. Allen just huffed through his nose and turned to walk to the bus stop.

"Yo, Dude, you ain't gonna find the bus there," Lavi called out to him.

"'Yo, dude'? Did you just say 'yo'?" Allen heard Kanda ask, bemusement and amusement thick in his low rumble. He turns around, watching Lavi colour and smack his long term friend.

For a split second, Allen's detached from the group. He's snipped from the main body like some sort of tumour. He felt a twinge of something he didn't want to put a name on. He knew what it was, though. For a fraction of a second, Allen was jealous of their relationship. How close the three of them were. How new he was to the prehistoric friendship the three of them already had.

"Allen," he heard her call. "Allen, are you alright?"

And he's back, in the group. While he sat inside his head, the three had gathered around him, boys hitting one another and Lenalee noticing Allen's clear absence. He smiled up at her, rubbing the longer hair at the nape of his neck.

"Why aren't we catching the bus?" He asked, remembering Lavi's comment from before. The trio shared a look, Kanda sniffing and looking down the road, Lavi smirking at him and Lenalee smiling down at Allen as usual.

"Kanda took so fucking long," she spat, "that the bus left." The smile never left her face, Allen noted, utterly terrified.

The boys, all of them, flinched. She had sworn. Lenalee doesn't swear, they thought in unison, unless she is _pissed_. Allen felt his throat tighten and sweat threaten to form on his brow. Glancing at the other two, he concluded they, too, had almost shat themselves.

And that was how Kanda wound up forking the bill the group had accumulated at the café.

The group had left the bus stop and meandered into town. With the sun starting to set and a crisp breeze prowling the streets, the trio pulled Allen into, what they claimed to be, the usual place.

He glanced up at the place, a large oaked sign sat above the primly painted door. The Ark. Real cute, he'd thought to himself, tailing the others inside.

Allen regarded the small café with a, surprisingly, pleased look. Large windows allowed clusters of light in the space and the polished oak tables with matching seats, all chiselled with matching embellishments, really completed the quaint feel of the place. Multiple worn, in the nice way, leather sofas and armchairs littered the front of the place, little coffee tables for magazines and cups and plates alongside them. Then he saw the counter, filled to the brim with, what looked to be, freshly baked cream cakes and pastries.

Oh yes, he thought. I like this place.

"We welcome you to the usual place," Lenalee laughed, swinging her arm out the quiet room, beautiful smile on her lips. "We come here every time Kanda's late," she finished, shooting the tallest a weak glare.

"Yeah, yeah," Kanda groaned, dropping his bag by the worn leather sofa that sat by the cafés front windows. "I assume everyone's the usual?" He sighed; reaching for the wallet nestled deep in his back jeans pocket.

The other followed him to the sofa, taking turns to dumb their bags and sit. Lenalee grabbed a magazine and glanced through it, Lavi pulled out his phone. Allen stood, unsure with what to do with himself. The pair hummed in agreement and Kanda placed a broad hand on Allen's head. Wide eyes regarded him with surprise.

"New kid helps order," he explained, giving Allen's head a gentle pull in the right direction. "And you actually need to order," he added as an afterthought, releasing white locks and moving to the counter.

"No need to manhandle," he grumbled, taking a firm breath through his nose and trying to calm his stomach. Kanda let out an amused grunt, leaning against the oaken counter.

They seemed to appreciate oak here, Allen noted with a dose of sarcasm. Then he drew his eyes from the counter, to man poised behind it.

No fucking way. No. Fucking. Way.

Kanda had laughed too, Allen realised.

"You shut the fuck up," the worker spat at him, foreign features drawn in a sneer as he waiting for Kanda to order.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," he squeezed out around his amusement.

"Shut the_ fuck_ up," he repeated, thin eyebrows scrunched together as he waited for Kanda to order.

"Say it," Kanda smirked. Allen noted, with some amusement, that Kanda was going to milk it. "Say it or I tell your boss you've been swearing at a loyal customer."

Tyki's lips screwed into a grin, "Go ahead, I don't give a fuck."

"So cranky," Kanda sighed loudly.

Something about the two's interaction felt off, Allen thought. But he didn't say anything about it, seeing how Kanda had told him he could order whatever, Allen felt making the guy buy him two cakes and an English tea had more importance then his relationship to the bully. At least, it did for now.

It was forty minutes till Allen decided to speak up about it. His tea had been drunk and his cakes eaten. Lenalee had gone to the loo and Lavi seemed to be toying with Tyki. In fact, it seemed Lavi was having more luck with it then Kanda had had. Well, that's what Allen had assumed, watching as Tyki swept the floor and Lavi trailed after him, laughing.

The small man nudged the taller next to him.

"What," he growled. Turning his phone off as he regarded Allen with a diluted glare.

"I'm bored," Allen mumbled.

"Well, we'll leave then."

"No," he sighed. He sighed a lot when it came to Kanda, he realised. "I'm bored of the blog."

Kanda's eyes widened ever so slightly, his eyebrows rising higher than usual. Oh, he had really surprised him with that one. He let his smartphone slip from his hand as he turned more towards the paler, evidently more interested in the conversation.

"You, Mr blog-worshipper-stalker-man, are bored of the worshiped blog." He stated, clearly unable to fathom the idea. "Who even are you?" He looked at Allen, a put on expression of bewilderment sat on his angular features.

"Har har, Kanda. You're hilarious. But, seriously, I'm not really getting anywhere, so I'm all meh over it."

"Meh over it, you're feeling 'meh' over it. It's like I don't know you anymore," a little more honesty trickled into his voice this time and Allen was finding it hard to tell if he was still joking.

"Are you not?"

And Kanda stared at him. He sat, back against the armrest, feet folded underneath himself, with an unidentifiable look on his face. Then it was gone, he reached up and tightened his ponytail, sniffing slightly.

"Not really, I thought it was kinda fun." Kanda removed his finger from the hair tie and folded them neatly in his hands. "Like, you had this fuckin' lame check list, and this really stupidly cute drive to find out who they are. It's the kinda shit you can, surprisingly, get sucked into, you know?" A grin found its way to his thin lips, "No, I guess you don't."

"No, I do," Allen found himself saying, hot under his collar as he watched Kanda stare at him expectantly.

He called me cute.

"I get it, I really do, but these points aren't really going anywhere. And there's the fact that I seem to be forgetting I'm at college, I have studies and coursework but all I'm interested in is this bloody blog-" Allen found himself gargling words out, his brain detached from his mouth as he watched stupid babble leave his lips.

"But then, that's what made it so surprising." Kanda interrupted him, rubbing under his nose and kneading the muscle in his shoulder. "Little loser kid Allen who gets bullied in English class has so much fuckin' fire for something he's into." He huffed a laugh and looked away from Allen, scratching a non-existent scratch on his neck. "It's kinda fuckin' awesome."

"I think it's Lenalee," Allen said through his red faced embarrassment. Kanda blinked away his own awkwardness and looked at him, shock visible in his features. "I mean, I think it's her, but then I think it's you, then Lavi. I think it's everyone. And I'm tired of it. I'm tired of thinking everyone is lying to me."

"What would you do if it was her, or him, or any of us?" Kanda asked quietly after a small gap in the conversation. He wasn't looking away; in fact, Allen kind of wished he was. Kanda's deep eyes were seriously starting to get to him.

He took a small moment to think about it. "Honestly," a paused, eyebrows pushing down agains't his eyes, "I think I'd be pretty crushed." He tried to laugh the thought off, Kanda huffed.

"Well it's a good fuckin' thing it isn't."

They sat for a bit, Tyki awkwardly muttered something about cups as he came over and gathered the china from the coffee table. Allen watched him leave, watched as he placed his hand on the girls shoulder, a small, sad smile on his face. Then he returned behind the counter. Lenalee had returned from the toilet, looking uncomfortable as she stood behind the sofas. Clearly she had heard their conversation.

She came over and sat stiffly on the sofa opposite and fiddled with her bag strap.

"You alright?" Kanda gruffly huffed, an eyebrow arched at the confident girl's odd behaviour.

She stood up, not really looking up at either of them as she rose from the sofa. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Brother phoned while I was in the toilet, he wants me home soon so I should really get going. I was going to tell you earlier but you two were pretty engrossed in your conversation," she laughed and gave them both a small smile.

"Lenalee, are you feeling alright?" Allen tried. Her behaviour wasn't what it usually was. She looked at him and smiled in a way that didn't reach her eyes. Laughing stiffly as she waved of their concern.

"Yeah, no I'm seriously fine, Brother just sounded a lil' angry is all," she grimaced as she remembered. "Can you two tell Lavi I've gone home? I seem to have lost him."

And with that, she briskly left the café, throwing a small wave and terse smile over her shoulder.

The two looked at one another, equally confused.

The trio were there a further hour; Lavi had wormed his way into the kitchen and further aggravated Tyki. Allen and Kanda avoided re-discussing the blogging situation, neither wanting to delve back into the weird atmosphere the discussion had created earlier. As soon as Lavi returned to the pair, Allen explained Lenalee's behaviour and excuse for leaving without them. It was only when Tyki came over to give Lavi a formal warning from his boss, that Allen demanded to know what he'd been doing for almost two hours.

'I was defending your honour, Allen. Getting him back for the English classes!' had been Lavi's excuse.

Kanda had laughed.

Allen just sighed, hoping that by shaking his head he'd hidden his shit eating grin.


End file.
